Cream Puff or Gum
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Mohon maaf, jangan dibaca dulu! EYD berantakan, fic ini sedang dalam masa perbaikan, dimohon pengertiannya :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hahaha, welcome to my ffn yang sudah pasti gaje dan OOC banget nggak ketinggalan typonya yang bermunculan dimana-mana.**

**Sebenarnya sih, mau jadiin Oneshot aja, tapi, karena kayaknya kepanjangan mendingan dijadiin kayak gini deh.**

**Kenyataannya, cerita ini dulunya sudah hampir selesai, tapi, karena kesalahan teknis, laptop saya diinstal ulang dan sukses membuat ffn ini kembali kealamnya.**

**Sudahlah, saya nyesaaaaal bangeet, dan niatnya mau pasrah.**

**Eh, maaf curcol.**

**Tapi, setelah baca suatu ffn yang sudah lupa juga apaan, saya jadi terispirasi buat ngetik ulang, meskipun sudah rada-rada lupa ceritanya, kekeke.**

**Dan, jadilah ini, ffn ini ceritanya tentang chara ES21, khususnya HiruMamo, kyaaaa, saya ngefans banget sama pairing ini.**

**Oke, Gak suka? Don't read!**

**Title : Cream Puff or Gum**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, GaJe, Typo, and banyak kejelekan lainnya yang terlalu panjang buat disebutin**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

Mamori Anezaki.

Gadis jenius dengan kecantikan yang mempesona.

Gadis yang mempu membuat setiap pria bertekuk lutut setelah menatap senyum malaikatnya.

Gadis yang menyandang julukan 'SMART' disekolahnya.

Gadis yang bergelimangan harta.

Gadis yang sangat suka cream puff.

Gadis yang supel dan ceria, dengan teman dimana-mana.

Gadis yang bisa dibilang PERFECT -Jika saja nilai seninya bagus-.

_Demo_,

Mamori Anezaki juga,

Gadis yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

Gadis yang kesepian.

Gadis yang tidak percaya cinta.

Gadis yang hidup dalam kemunafikan.

Gadis yang mampu merebut hati semua penghuni sekolahnya,

Kecuali,

Seorang akuma bernama,

Hiruma Youichi.

Kenapa?

Let's check it out.

**JUNI, 2009-**

SMA Demon. Sekolah dengan fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan canggih -Bahkan berlebihan- dengan interior yang mewah dan mengagumkan. Sekolah yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Orang-orang dengan mobil mewah dan harta berlimpah. Begitulah sekolah ini, penuh dengan kefanaan semata. Dari luar nampak seperti hotel berbintang, ya, sekolah ini memang sekolah termewah di Jepang. Murid-muridnya adalah anak-anak dari para bangsawan di negeri sakura itu, benar, sekolah ini hanya untuk orang Jepang, wajar saja jika wajah-wajah yang menghiasi sekolah itu benar-benar oriental.

**NORMAL POV**

Seorang gadis berpostur tinggi dan kulit dengan rambut coklat panjang yang nampak begitu lembut berjalan dengan langkah gemulai, melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah yang tinggi menjulang tersebut sendirian.

Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi para siswa Demon untuk membuka mata, baru jam 4.30.

Para anak manja itu pasti masih tertidur nyaman di kasur empuknya.

Tapi, tidak dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Mamori menaiki lift yang segera terbuka sesaat setelah dia menekan tombol.

Dia lalu menekan angka 59, lift itu segera melesat naik, butuh waktu beberapa menit agar dia sampai ditujuannya, sambil menunggu, dia merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang dibelai lembut oleh angin dingin subuh tadi.

TENG.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Terlihat seorang pria setengah baya yang tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu sambil memandang jendela dengan tatapan hampa saat Mamori sudah membuka pintu itu dengan gesit, tanpa permisi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau ingin masuk di ruanganku, setidaknya ketuk pintunya kalau kau tidak ingin menekan bel nya.", ucapnya dengan sedikit kerutan tipis didahinya, letih menasehati anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Hai.", jawabnya pasrah dengan desahan napas diujung ucapannya.

Dengan langkah malas, dia menyeret kakinya untuk segera duduk di kursi panjang mewah disudut ruangan itu.

Mata birunya terus menelusuri sudut ruangan itu, mencari tahu apakah ada perbedaan setelah tiga tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki disana.

"Sudahlah, tapi, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?", suara beratnya menghapus sepi yang sedari tadi menggerogoti pikiran Mamori.

"Hn, aku lupa mengganti jamku dengan zona Jepang", jawabnya enteng sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya.

"Alasan bagus", ucapnya diiringi dengan tawa khas seorang ayah yang hangat sambil duduk dikursi kebanggaannya, tentu saja, sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi disekolah ini.

Obrolan pun dimulai, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, bongkahan es yang membatasi mereka mulai luntur seiring dengan berjalannya waktu disana.

Mamori mulai menemukan lagi sosok ayah, sosok yang tiga tahun belakangan ini menghilang dari hidupnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi siswa baru di Demon, hari pertama Mamori di Jepang selama tiga tahun berkelana di Amerika, mencari tahu apa yang membuat ibunya begitu cinta dengan tanah kelahirannya itu. Yah, ibu Mamori memang orang Amerika dan dia begitu bersyukur memilih Amerika sebagai tempatnya menuntut ilmu ketika masih duduk dibangku SMP. Amerika, tempat yang telah membantunya berubah.

**MAMORI'S POV**

Akhirnya aku disini, ditempat yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku, dulu aku juga sering kesini.

Tiga tahun yang lalu.

Aku sangat senang berlarian disini.

Dihamparan rumput yang bagiku begitu hijau, berbeda dengan rumput ditempat lain.

Aku suka hijaunya, sangat suka.

Hijau muda.

Hijau tua.

Hijau tosca.

Bahkan hijau emerald.

Aku suka semuanya.

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya sosok ayah yang sangat hangat menurutku.

Meski harus berpisah tiga tahun, tidak banyak yang berubah darinya, rambutnya masih tetap hitam, keriput didahinya bertambah banyak, yah, sudah tiga tahun.

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat kan?.

Aku bisa berubah sedrastis ini hanya dalam tiga tahun, hebat bukan?.

Aku.

Aku yang dulunya adalah gadis pendiam yang kuper.

Aku yang selalu menyendiri dan jarang bicara.

Aku yang berambut pendek, berkacamata tebal, dan dipenuhi luka disepanjang tangan dan kakiku.

Aku yang dulunya begitu suka membaca dan memanjat pohon.

Aku yang dulunya hanya punya satu teman, yah, menurutku dia teman, entahlah, mungkin dia tidak menganggapku siapa-siapa, tak apa.

Tapi, lihatlah sekarang.

Aku bisa berjalan dengan percaya diri.

Dengan wajah dan pribadiku, sangat mudah bagiku mendapatkan satu teman.

Aku kini telah berubah.

Menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Lebih percaya diri.

Dan lebih baha-, pokonya lebih dari aku yang dulu.

Hari pertama di bangku SMA ku, seperti impianku dari dulu, aku begitu ingin masuk SMA Demon, tempat dimana ayah bekerja.

Selain dari desainnya serta peralatannya yang canggih dan mewah, murid-murid disini juga sangat berbakat, dalam bidang masing-masing, meski ada beberapa diantara mereka yang, yah, bisa dibilang arogan.

Tapi itu tidak membuatku ragu untuk berteman dengan mereka.

Dengan sikapku yang supel, mereka bisa menjadi temanku dalam waktu singkat.

Yah, aku memang bergaul dengan semua orang disini, cukup menyenangkan.

Ditahun pertamaku, tidak ada masalah, aku bisa menjadi juara umum dengan mudah.

Bahkan terlalu mudah.

Namun, ada seorang yang berbeda, yah, namanya Suzuna Taki.

Adik kelasku yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua club cheers. Padahal baru kelas satu loh, karena ketua sebelumnya harus pindah dan dia pun segera memilih penggantinya, berarti Suzuna akan menjabat sebagai ketua cheers selama dua tahun? Wow.

Dia berasal dari kalangan bangsawan, dia mempunyai seorang kakak yang juga bersekolah disini, sama denganku, namanya Natsuhiko Taki, meski sangat berbeda dengan adiknya, dia adalah pewaris perusahaan ayahnya, semoga dia dapat menjalankannya dengan baik.

Ayahnya adalah pengusaha yang sukses, dia juga termasuk salah satu donatur dari sekolah ini.

Suzuna adalah sahabatku, dia sangat supel dan ramah serta selalu ceria.

Itu membuatku sangat menyukainya melebihi temanku yang lain.

**February 2010-**

Valentine, hari yang sangat kusukai. Mengapa?

Aku yakin, hari ini akan ada banyak cream puff isi coklat yang menghampiriku, aku benar-benar optimis. -maklum, semua fans Mamori sudah tahu kalau dia penggila cream puff-

Dan, tebakanku benar.

Ada ratusan kotak cream puff yang bertebaran, ada di lokerku, laci mejaku, bahkan sampai ada yang dikirim ke ruanganku sebagai ketua kedisiplinan sekolah.

Aku benar-benar bahagia. Kali ini aku bisa makan cream puff sesukaku.

Tidak juga sih, dokter bilang, aku hanya bisa makan cream puff paling banyak 20 kotak sehari.

Itu untuk menjaga kesehatan gula darah dan tubuhku.

Yah, aku mengkonsumsi banyak vitamin dan mengikuti intruksi dokter untuk menjaga kesehatanku agar hobiku ini tidak berakibat buruk padaku.

Meski begitu, aku sangat senang bisa makan cream puff setiap hari.

Aku suka manis, terutama cream puff.

I Love Cream Puff.

**Agustus 2010-**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerja ayah, katanya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan.

Aku menunggu hingga sekolah benar-benar sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang melihatku menuju ruangannya.

Yup. Ini rahasia. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku adalah anaknya, termasuk Suzuna.

Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak nyaman kalau identitasku sebagai anak KEPALA SEKOLAH diketahui oleh teman-temanku, jadi aku ingin merahasiakannya, dan ayah juga setuju.

"Ada apa ayah?.", tanyaku setelah duduk di kursi yang terletak tepat didepannya.

"Begini,", dia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan, tapi, meski pelan, napasnya terdengar sangat berat.

"Kau tahu sendirikan kalau siswa-siswa yang bersekolah disini sangat berbakat. Akan tetapi, itu hanya pada bidangnya masing-masing, jarang ada yang berminat dalam hal akademik, mereka hanya tertarik dengan bisnis keluarga mereka atau hobi mereka saja, dan akademik memang bukan tuntutan sekolah kita", sambungnya.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya diam, menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibirnya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Karena itu, sebelumnya aku sudah membagi sekolah ini menjadi tiga bagian, yaitu, olahraga, seni, dan bisnis. Kebanyakan hanya memlilih bisnis. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, hanya saja, semakin lama, nilai akademik sekolah ini mulai menurun. Aku sangat kecewa dengan mereka, setidaknya mereka bisa mempertahankan tradisi sekolah kita dengan nilai akademik diatas rata-rata.", ucapnya pelan.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku bisa membant-"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau hanya sendiri, kau tahukan. Biar aku bertanya, apakah susah bagimu mendapat juara pertama tahun lalu?", aku memalingkan bola mataku, ini pertanyaan yang tak perlu kujawab, dia sudah tahu pasti jawabanku.

"Tidak bukan? Aku tahu, kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan sangat mudah. Tapi, nama sekolah kita tidak akan pulih hanya karena satu orang saja. Setidaknya butuh banyak, dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan dengan satu cara,", Aku menatapnya dalam, bingung.

"Dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya.", lanjutnya. "A-apa?", mataku terbelalak, kaget mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Apa maksud ayah?", tanyaku bingung masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, ayah tahu. Sudah banyak pria yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu,", kata-katanya benar-benar menusukku, dari mana dia tahu?.

GLEK

Aku gugup.

"Tapi kau tidak menanggapi semuanya. Tak satupun, mengapa? Apa kau menunggu seseorang?", TEPAT, aku memang tidak menanggapi semuanya, tapi, bukan berarti aku menunggu seseorang kan?.

"A-aku, aku bukannya tidak menanggapinya, hanya saja. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai satupun dari mereka, yah, ayah benar, mungkin aku sedang menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang dapat menaklukkanku", ucapku yakin.

Dia tertawa, tawa khasnya yang hangat. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau membatu ayah? Mungkin dengan begini, kau akan menemukan pangeranmu itu.", ucapnya dengan diakhiri tawa lagi.

BLUSH.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah, ini pertama kalinya aku membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan ayah.

"Maksud ayah?", ucapku sedatar mungkin.

"Kau cantik, baik, pintar, apa yang kurang? Pria mana yang tidak tertarik padamu? Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?", apa-apaan ini, mana ada ayah yang mengajak anaknya sendiri taruhan?.

"Ayah ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tapi sebelumnya ayah ingin memastikan sesuatu. Apa kau yakin bisa mempertahankan gelar sebagai murid terpintar hingga lulus?", Apanya yang sulit, aku dilahirkan sebagai orang jenius, itu hal yang mudah.

"Tentu saja.", jawabku yakin dibarengi dengan anggukan kecil tapi penuh keyakinan.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang bisa mengalahkanmu?", tantangnya dengan nada yang tak kusukai.

"Tidak mungkin, ayah tahu siapa aku.", ucapku lantang, terdengar sedikit arogan mungkin, tapi kalau masalah pelajaran, aku memang begitu optimis.

"Baiklah, kalau sampai ada orang yang bisa mengalahkanmu, bagaimana?", ucapnya sambil mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam lacinya.

"Terserah, ayah bisa melakukan apapun padaku, karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi.", upss, aku sudah kelewatan, aku terlalu terbawa suasana, terlambat, aku sudah tidak bisa menarik kata-kataku lagi.

"Yah, seperti yang ku harapkan. Kau sendiri yang bilang. Jika saja ada pria yang bisa mengalahkanmu, maka, kau akan berpacaran dengannya, setuju bukan?", sial, dia menantangku.

"Baiklah.", dasar mulut sialan, berhentilah bicara omong kosong begitu.

"Kalau begitu tanda tangan.", dia menyodorkan selembar kertas yang tadi dia ambil.

Isinya perjanjian, sial, aku terjebak. Dia pasti sudah merencanakannya dari tadi.

Ini susahnya punya ayah jenius.

"Tapi, apa untungnya bagiku? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku?", tantangku balik, tak ingin kalah dari ayahku sendiri.

"Ayah akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, apapun itu.", sepertinya dia tidak berbohong.

Keesokan harinya, semua rumor tentang perjanjianku itu sudah tersebar. Siapa saja yang bisa mendapatkan juara umum mengalahkanku akan menjadi pacarku.

Seperti yang dia harapkan, semua pria disekolah ini, yah, sebagian besar sih, pada nafsuh belajar, aku sudah berusaha menenangkan diri. Tenang saja.

Cukup mempertahankan gelarku, dan aku akan menang.

Lagipula tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku kan?. Tentu saja.

"Yaaa, Mamo-nee", sapanya riang saat kami bertemu di kantin yang lebih mirip restoran mewah itu.

Yah, dia memang selalu memanggil orang semaunya saja.

"Hai, Suzuna-chan", ucapku lemas.

"Kau kenapa? Lihat kakakku tidak? Dia lupa membawa tasnya tadi pagi", gerutunya sambil ikutan duduk disampingku.

"Tidak, kenapa kau tidak mencarinya dikelasnya? Kau tahu kan dia tidak satu kelas denganku.", ucapku datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Orang macam apa yang lupa membawa tas ke sekolah? Yaaa, Taki-kun lah orangnya.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja, aku malas naik ke kelasnya, pria-pria disana menjengkelkan.", dia mengkerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil. Aku kembali melanjutkan aksi makan cream puff ku yang super lezat.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Nanti aku carikan, ok? Jangan cemberut dong.", wajar saja kalau mereka mengganggumu, kau kan lumayan manis.

"Tidak usah, Mamo-nee. Mereka akan mengganggumu nanti, apalagi setelah gosip yang beredar itu. Tapi, kau benar-benar hebat yaaa, kau bisa membuat banyak pria jadi terobsesi belajar.", ucanya dengan penuh semangat sambil menggerak-gerakkan inline skatenya di bawah meja.

Berterimakasihlah kepada ayahku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, bingung mau bilang apa.

"Yaayaa Mamo-nee, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kau kenal Kira-nee kan?", aku hanya menganggulk kecil.

"Dia akan pindah ke Perancis minggu depan, mendadak sekali. Dan karena itu, tim cheers kami kehilangan satu orang, kami tidak bisa tampil kalau begini.", dia lalu kembali murung sambil meminum grapes juice nya.

"Lalu?", tanyaku bingung, jangan-jangan?.

"Yaa, karena itu. Aku mau meminta Mamo-nee bergabung dengan kami, bagaimana? Mau kan Mamo-nee?", ucapnya riang.

Mood nya benar-benar berubah-ubah ya?

"A-ano, kalau itu-"

"Ayolah Mamo-nee, kau kan cantik, baik, pintar, dan berbakat, aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan anggota yang lain, dan mereka setuju kok, yaayaa?", bujuknya dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak melakukan audisi lagi? Setiap tahun club cheers kan memang melakukan audisi? Pasti banyak yang berminat.", tanyaku.

"Begini Mamo-nee. Kau tahukan, didalam club cheers, hanya ada 13 orang, lalu akan dipilih dari kelas satu, beberapa orang setiap tahunnya sebagai pengganti bagi anak kelas tiga yang sudah pensiun. Meski ada banyak pendaftar, hanya akan ada beberapa orang saja yang dipilih mengisi tempat kosong itu. Dan itu sudah menjadi tradisi kami setiap tahun, aku tidak akan merusak tradisi itu hanya untuk mencari satu orang saja. Mamo-nee, mau yaaa?", bujuknya masih dengan puppy eyes nya.

Jangan menatappku begitu, aku tidak tega. "Tapi, kau tahukan, aku adalah ketua dari kedisiplinan sekolah? Jadi-", dia memotong ucapanku, lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada larangan bagimu masuk club cheers? Tidak kan? Ayolah, demi aku Mamo-nee", bujuknya lagi, dengan manja dan, yah.

"Oke, nyerah", ucapku akhirnya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk makhluk satu ini.

"Yaayaaa, arigatou ne, Mamo-nee", ucapnya sambil mutar-mutar gaje dengan inline skatenya.

Apa salahnya masuk cheers?.

Tak apa kan?.

SALAH.

Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini, berdiri didepan ratusan orang dengan baju se minim ini.

Sungguh, aku tak membayangkan ada begitu banyak pria disini, tentu saja, ini kan lomba basket.

Tapi biasanya tidak seramai ini.

"Yaayaa, Mamo-nee. Coba lihat, ada banyak pria yang datang hanya untuk melihatmu menari dengan seragam cheers, kau sangat hebat Mamo-nee", ucapnya riang, seperti biasa.

Apanya yang hebat? Malu, sumpah.

Aku benar-benar malu begini.

Kesalahan terbesarku, gara-gara ini, aku menambah jumlah pria yang mengincar posisi siswa terpintar yang aku pegang.

**Kyaaaaa, gimana-gimana? Gajekah? OOC kah? Terimakasih sudah bertahan sampai akhir, yang mau muntah saya persilahkan. Tapi, sesudah itu, REVIEW pleasee!**

**Semoga readers nggak kapok dan masih niat baca chap. 2 nya. Yaaa? Pleasee? Sekali lagi REVIEW yaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAHAA, okey, kali ini, Hiruma bakalan muncul, maaf baru bisa di munculin di chap. 2 nya. Let's begin! Don't like, don't read!**

**Tittle : Cream Puff**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, GaJe, Typo, dan banyak kejelekan lainnya yang terlalu panjang buat disebutin**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

**NORMAL POV**

**September 2010-**

Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah santai, sambil menyandarkan AK-47 nya di bahunya, dia mengunyah permen karet less sugarnya sambil sekali-kali meniupnya, sementara tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku jasnya.

Tatapan aneh dan takut dari sebagian orang sudah biasa dia dapatkan, tak terpengaruh sedikitpun, dia tetap berjalan hingga sampai didepan lift.

Dia memencet tombol naik dan tak lama, lift nya pun terbuka.

Tak ada orang, dia masuk dan menekan angka 59 yang tertera di pojok.

TENG.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Dia segera melangkah keluar, tak mempedulikan gadis cantik dihadapannya yang ingin segera turun sebelum terlihat oleh murid lain.

Gadis itu terkaget begitu melihat pria dihadapannya mendapati sosoknya sedang berdiri dilantai 59. Lantai dimana kepala sekolah bekerja.

Tapi, pria itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun, dia bahkan tidak menoleh kearah gadis itu. Dia hanya ingin urusannya segera selesai.

Gadis itu menatapnya heran. Baru kali ini dia melihat pria yang berani ke ruangan kepala sekolah dengan tampilan seperti itu, begitu banyak pelanggaran yang dia lakukan.

Tapi, masa bodoh. Mamori lebih takut jika dia menyadari keberadaan Mamori disana, dia hanya ingin menjaga rahasianya tetap aman.

Pintu lift pun tertutup, Mamori segera menekan angka 21, lantai dimana kelasnya berada.

Setiap lantai mempunyai fungsinya masing-masing, seperti,

Lantai 1-10 merupakan tempat untuk bersantai dan sebagainya, seperti kantin, err, tepatnya restoran mewah, taman dilantai dasar lengkap dengan rumah kacanya, gym, kolam renang, aula, dan tempat-tempat lainnya.

Lantai 11-20 merupakan tempat bagi anak kelas satu, setiap kelas terdapat pada satu lantai, dimana di setiap lantai tersebut mempunyai satu ruang kelas, tempat menyimpan loker dan barang-barang siswa, banyak laboratorium, WC, dan ruang UKS -yang terlihat lebih seperti kamar hotel- sendiri.

Sama seperti lantai 11-20. Lantai 21-30 juga terlihat sama, hanya saja lantai ini dihuni oleh anak-anak kelas 2.

Lantai 31-40, umumnya nampak sama saja dengan lantai kelas dua namun, ada sedikit perbedaan pada interiornya yang nampak lebih mewah serta prabotnya yang lebih mahal dan canggih. Selebihnya, sama saja.

Terakhir, lantai 41-59, dihuni oleh para guru yang masing-masing memiliki ruangan khusus, terserah mereka ruangan itu mau didesain seperti apa, yang penting bisa membuat mereka nyaman. Dan tentu saja ada satu lantai yang menjadi tempat diadakannya rapat para guru. Dan satu lantai lagi sebagai tempat diadakannya rapat bagi para anggota kedisiplinan sekolah.

Tentu saja, lantai 59, adalah satu lantai, tempat pribadi bagi kepala sekolah, hanya orang-orang yang berkepentinganlah yang boleh masuk kesana.

"Kenapa pria itu nampak begitu, nakal? Apa karena itu dia dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah? Tapi, aku belum pernah melihatnya." ucap gadis itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri didalam lift, toh lift nya kosong, jadi nggak apa-apa.

"Mamori-chan? Kenapa melamun?." tanya seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin yang baru saja memasuki lift.

"Ah, tidak Karin-chan. Aku hanya terpikirkan sesuatu." jawab gadis bermata biru itu datar dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Oh, tapi, apa kau melihat pria yang membawa senjata tadi? Dia keren juga, tampan lagi." ucap gadis cantik penggemar manga itu riang.

"Ah, Karin-chan. Aku tidak melihatnya, memangnya dia siapa?", bohong. Kau melihatnya, namun tidak berani mengatakannya, takut Karin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Dia benar-benar keren loh. Aku juga tidak tahu dia siapa, mungkin murid baru, satu sekolah heboh membicarakannya loh. Menyeramkan tapi cool, kyaaa, pasti dia akan diidolakan banyak gadis. Tampangnya seperti bad boy, kyaaa. Hati-hati Mamori-chan, kau bisa tersaingi." ledeknya diakhiri dengan tawanya yang renyah.

Mamori juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

TENG.

"Eh? Karin-chan mau kemana? Aku pikir kau ingin ke kantin?", tanya gadis bermata biru itu saat menyadari Karin masih berada disampingnya, ikut berjalan bersamanya ketika lift telah sampai.

"Ano, aku, aku mau bertemu Yamato-kun. Aku ingin mengembalikan komik yang aku pinjam kemarin." jawabnya dengan wajah blushing sambil memainkan ujung jarinya.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi." ucapnya pelan, namun dapat didengan dengan jelas oleh gadis disebelahnya.

"A-apa?", spontan wajahnya memerah. Malu mungkin.

Sementara Mamori hanya tertawa kecil sambil terus mengganggu Karin dengan wajah yang merah merona.

**MAMORI'S POV**

Aku berjalan melintasi koridor yang sepi ini, seperti biasa aku selalu menjadi yang pertama di sekolah, karena ini juga aku mendapatkan jabatan ketua kedisiplinan dengan mudah.

Seperti biasa, aku akan singgah sebentar di kantin untuk membeli satu bungkus cream puff, untung sekolah ini menjual cream puff, jadinya hobiku bisa tersalurkan dengan baik.

Fuuh, sambil terus mengunyah cream puff satu persatu.

Aku melewati pintu kelas yang terbuka secara otomatis itu dan segera berjalan menuju lokerku.

Mencari beberapa buku lalu segera duduk dibangkuku.

Loh? Siapa? Aku kan duduk sendirian.

Begini, tidak ada pria yang berani duduk disampingku karena takut di pukuli sama fans ku yang memang, pria semua. Dan, disekolah ini memang begitu, pria harus duduk dengan wanita, sehingga, aku jadi tidak punya teman duduk, tapi.

Siapa pria ini, sampai berani tertidur dibangkuku?.

Kaki panjangnya tersilang diatas meja, sementara kedua tangannya yang juga panjang diletakkan diatas kepalanya, sebagai penyangga.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, kemeja hijau, khas siswa demon menutupi wajahnya.

Siapa dia sebenarnya?. Haruskah aku membangunkannya?.

Tentu saja, ini bangkuku.

"Hei, bangun, ini sekolah, bukan hotel!", teriakku kesal sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hn, kau sendiri yang bilang ini sekolah, tapi kenapa kau terlihat seperti penjual kue?", ucapnya dingin dengan suara husky nya yang khas.

Aku menatap diriku, yah, memang terlihat seperti itu.

Tangan kananku menggenggam sekotak cream puff yang belum sempat aku buang, dan tangan kiriku menggenggam sebuah cream puff yang belum sempat kunikmati.

"Mou, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau meledekku." ucapku marah dengan pipi yang mulai menggembung dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan bicara, nafasmu itu, bau kue. Aku tidak suka." ucapnya enteng sambil mengangkat jas dari wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ada apa dengannya, apa nafasku sebau itu?." Ah, masa bodoh, aku tidak akan mendengarkan omongan orang gaje sepertinya.

Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, dimana?.

Astaga, dia pria kemari, pria dengan senjata api. Jangan bilang kalau dia akan satu kelas denganku?.

Dan jangan bilang kalau dia akan satu bangku denganku?.

Kami-sama. Lindungilah aku.

TIIIINGG.

Bel masuk berbunyi, aku segera melangkahkan kaki ke laboratorium kimia.

"Minna, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Pindahan dari Amerika. Namanya Hiruma Youichi, ayo Hiruma-kun." ucap sensei yang juga adalah wali kelas kami itu dengan sopan sambil mempersilahkannya masuk.

Terlihat seorang pria jangkung, dengan rambut blonde spike dan tindik di telinga elf-nya sedang berjalan sambil membawa senjata api.

Spontan, semua pada heboh membicarakan pria ini, ada yang histeris gaje saking kagumnya.

Ada yang sudah ngerencanain buat ngerjain dia.

Ada juga yang ketakutan begitu ngeliat tampangnya yang serem habis.

Sudah kuduga, pasti dia, dan sialnya lagi, dia akan duduk disampingku selamanya.

Dia memecahkan balon yang dia buat dari permen karetnya lalu tersenyum, tampan juga, eh, apa yang kubicarakan, tentu saja tidak.

"Hei, orang-orang sialan, jangan ada yang berani menggangguku. Apa lagi berencana menjebakku," dia menatap orang-orang yang dari tadi sibuk merencanakan acara buat dia dengan death glare yang beneran, nyeremin.

"Kekeke, terutama kalian, orang-orang sialan." dia menunjuk orang-orang yang tadi pake ujung AK-47 nya.

Yang ditunjukin langsung gemetaran, ada yang sudah keringat dingin, bahkan ada yang nggak tahan pengen ke WC.

Dia lalu berjalan, lalu duduk tepat disampingku.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh membawa senjata ke sekolah?." aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Kepala sekolah sialan yang bilang, kenapa? Kau marah gadis sialan?." ucapnya sambil mengusap senjatanya dengan kain yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku punya nama, namaku Mamori Anezaki, dan jangan memanggil orang dengan kata 'sialan', ingat itu." ucapku dipenuhi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Namun tetap menjaga suaraku agar tidak terdengar orang lain.

"Tch. Kalau tidak percaya kau tanyakan saja pada kepala sekolah sialan itu." dia memalingkan wajahnya menatapku, berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan 'membersihkan' yang dia lakukan tadi.

Matanya yang tajam namun indah menatapku, dalam.

Dia tampan.

Tidak, dia tidak tampan sama sekali.

"Ternyata itu kau, cream puff otaku sialan, kekeke", ucapnya dengan kekehan khasnya, unik dengan suara husky nya yang hmm, sexy mungkin.

Ah, apa yang kubicarakan lagi? Lupakan.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, aku punya nama, dasar, akuma." ucapku dingin lalu memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Tch, urusanku mau memanggilmu apa. Jangan mencampuri urusanku." balasnya tak kalah dingin dengan kekehan itu lagi.

Sial, mengapa aku harus sebangku dengan orang, err, dia lebih nampak seperti akuma, akuma yang tam-, err, akuma yah akuma.

Dan apa maksudnya, ayah yang mengizinkannya bawa senjata?. Mengapa?. Aku harus segera meminta penjelasan ayah.

Sepulang sekolah, setelah melakukan rapat rutin dengan anggota kedisiplinan yang lain, aku segera menuju ruangan ayah, setelah memastikan mereka semua pulang tentunya.

Seperti biasa, aku langsung saja menggenggam pegangan pintu itu dan hendak memutarnya, tapi, tingkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara tawa ayah yang menggelegar.

Ayah?.

Tak biasanya dia begini?.

Sebenarnya dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa?.

Padahal ruangannya kedap suara, tapi tadi, samar samar aku mendengar tawa ayah.

Imanku goyah, dengan segera aku menuju ke tembok, bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah menguasai sekoah ini, aku tahu dibagian mana kelemahan tembok ini, fufufu.

Maaf ayah, aku sungguh penasaran.

Dan, benar, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ayah biacarakan didalam.

Ayah masih tertawa, namun volume nya memang bertambah kecil, dia lalu berhenti.

"Kau benar-benar licik, persis seperti ayahmu."

"Cih, jangan samakan aku dengan ayah sialan itu."

"Hahaha, dulu Yuuya juga tidak suka disamakan dengan orang tuanya, meski dia tidak pernah bilang secara langsung, kau sungguh terbuka, Youichi."

"Itu sebabnya aku bilang kalau kami itu berbeda, kepala sekolah sialan."

What?. Dia bahkan berani mengatai ayah begitu?.

Ayah tak akan tinggal diam, kan?.

"Hahaha, tanpa dibilang pun, aku bisa langsung mengenalimu sebagai anak Yuuya, dia juga pernah berkata begitu pada kepala sekolah kami dulu, meski hanya beberapa kali saja."

Ayah?.

"Sudahlah, kepala sekolah sialan. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu denganku, aku mau segera pulang."

"Ahiya, aku hampir lupa. Youichi, bagaimanapun ini hari pertamamu, jangan membuat kesan buruk, atau kau tak akan bisa berteman dengan baik disini."

"Tch, aku tidak perlu teman, kepala sekolah sialan. Aku hanya ingin segera keluar dari sini dan memecat si ayah sialan itu lalu mengambil alih perusahaan, kekeke."

"Tentu tentu, aku suka sifat optimismu itu, Yuuya juga sudah bilang padaku, dan aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu disini, lalu,"

"Tak usah basa basi, kepala sekolah sialan. Kau ingin tahu alasanku pindah kesini, bukan?."

"Kau benar-benar pandai membaca pikiran orang lain."

"Tch, aku tertarik dengan satu permainan, kekeke."

"Permainan apa?."

"Amefuto."

"Bukankah itu permainan yang berasal dari Amerika? Lalu apa yang membawamu kembali ke Jepang?."

"Aku ingin mengalahkan Amerika sialan itu."

"A-apa? Itu tidak mungkin, dari segi fisik saja, kita sudah kalah."

"Selama itu belum 0% terlalu dini bagi kita untuk berkata 'tidak mungkin', kekeke."

"Yuuya,"

"Kau membesarkan seorang monster."

"Kekeke, kau salah kepala sekolah sialan."

"E-eh? Kau mendengarnya?."

"Lebih tepatnya, akuma, kepala sekolah sialan, kekeke."

A-akuma? Dia mengecap dirinya sendiri akuma?.

Hiruma Youichi, siapa kau sebenarnya?.

"Kalau begitu, kebetulan sekali. Club Amefuto disini sudah tidak aktif lagi, kau bisa mengambil alihnya kalau mau, mulailah dari hal terkecil, Youichi."

"Kekeke, bagus kepala sekolah sialan, kau pintar juga. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu, Youichi."

"Hn?."

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Kau boleh mengambilnya, dengan satu syarat."

"Cih, apa kepala sekolah sialan?."

"Kau harus bisa menajadi salah satu dari tiga murid terpintar tahun ini."

"Tch, itu gampang kepala sekolah sialan."

"Tapi,"

"Apa lagi, kepala sekolah sialan?."

"Kau tak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis."

"Tentu saja, hal sialan seperti itu tak ada dalam kamusku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan sampai jatuh cinta padanya, Youichi."

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada putri sialanmu itu."

A-apa?. Aku?.

"D-dari mana ka-"

"Kekeke, semuanya ada disini, kepala sekolah sialan."

"A-akuma Techou? Buku macam apa itu? Sungguh berbahaya."

"Kekeke, aku mau pulang kepala sekolah sialan. Ohiya, jangan lupa, besok, ruangan untuk club amefuto ku harus sudah jadi, aku mau yang baru, kekeke, ah, dan ingat, taman di area E itu lebih baik segera kau ubah menjadi lapangan, agar aku bisa bermain amefuto dengan bebas. Kau mau kan melakukannya, kepala sekolah sialan?."

Entah mengapa, mendengarnya saja membuatku merinding.

"Bagus, kalau tidak kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya, kekeke."

GLEK

Auranya bahkan bisa menembus tembok ini, sungguh mencekam.

Wajar saja kalau ayah mengizinkannya memakai senjata disekolah.

Hiruma Youichi, si akuma.

Aku segera bersembunyi, lalu saat yakin dia sudah pergi, aku pun berjalan pelan menuju lift dan segera pulang, sebaiknya aku tak membicarakan hal itu dulu dengan ayah, dia dalam kondisi yang sulit.

**Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga, kekeke.**

**Gajekah? OOC kah? Typo kah?**

**Gomenne, saya benar-benar mengharapkan REVIEW dari pada readers yang baik hati, **

**REVIEW yaaaaaaaa.**

**Arigatou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke, pairing nya sudah muncul, yeeee**

**Sena dkk sudah mulai muncul, meski belum semuanya sih, makanya chapter kali ini saya buat panjang, kekeke**

**Ini balasan Riviewnya**

**hiruma hikari : iyaa, saya rasa juga begitu *plak* okee, ini update nyaa :) Makasih riviewnyaa =D**

**yang lain saya balas lewat PM yaaa**

**Oke, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Happy reading yaaa :D**

**Title : Cream Puff or Gum**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, GaJe, Typo, dan banyak kejelekan lainnya yang terlalu panjang buat disebutin**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

**MAMORI'S POV**

Pagi yang indah, meski pikiranku masih disibukkan dengan akuma itu, tapi, setidaknya, makan cream puff dipagi hari seperti ini benar-benar bisa membuatku terhibur, yummy.

Eh, apa itu?.

Aku hampir saja tersedak cream puff saat melihat sesosok bayangan hitam lewat di ujung lorong.

Entah apa yang merasukiku sekarang, yang jelas, perasaanku mengatakan kalau itu bukan hantu, jadi aku tak perlu takut.

Dengan langkah yang dipelan-pelankan, aku mengikuti arah bayangan itu pergi.

Pintu liftnya tertutup, tak salah lagi, itu bukan hantu.

Lantai 1?.

Aku segera menaiki lift yang kedua lalu menuju lantai yang sama.

TENG

Pintu lift terbuka, namun, tak ada seorang pun disana, kemana perginya orang tadi?.

Ini aneh, tak biasanya aku merasa sepenasaran ini.

Aku berlari kecil keluar, lalu mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling.

"Tidak ada orang." gumamku kecewa.

"Ah! Mamori-san!" apa ini?. Gempa bumi?.

Aku segera berbalik, mencari orang yang sudah memanggilku tadi.

"Ah, Kurita-san, ternyata kau." syukurlah bukan gempa.

"Mamori-san, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos yang di imut-imutkan.

Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu.

"Ah, tidak kok, Kurita-san. Kau sendiri?" aku masih celingukan, agak penasaran dengan bayangan yang tadi.

"Aku ada latihan pagi ini." ucapnya riang, terpancar jelas kebahagiaan diwajah bulatnya.

"Ah, latihan yaa. Kau sungguh rajin, Kurita-san." pujiku.

Sejak dulu, Kurita sudah masuk club amefuto, sayang sekali, club itu tidak punya peminat, hanya ada dia saja, setiap hari minggu dia selalu berlatih sendiri dilapangan, bahkan terkadang dia datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk berlatih, kasihan.

"Hahaha, tentu saja, Mamori-san, aku harus lebih banyak berlatih demi ke chrismast bowl, apalagi dia sudah datang," ungkapnya senang.

"Ah, aku lupa," dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, ekspresi bahagianya berbah 180 derajat, dia terlihat sangat panik.

"Maaf, Mamori-san, aku harus segera pergi, jaaa neee!" dia berlari dengan terburu-buru membuat tanah disekitarnya bergetar tak karuan.

Yah, begitulah dia, Ryoukan Kurita, pria dengan badan sehat itu memang sangat ceria, meski terkadang dia terlihat murung, namun jika sudah menyangkut amefuto dia bisa berubah bahagia.

Aku memang tak satu kelas dengannya, tapi, aku tahu dengan pasti, kalau dia adalah pria yang baik. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari puluhan restoran mewah yang dimiliki ayahnya yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru Jepang, badannya itu adalah bukti dari kemakmuran keluarganya.

Astaga, aku sampai lupa pada bayangan tadi, kemana dia pergi ya?.

BOOOM

Ah?. Suara apa itu?. Ledakan?.

Aku berlari melintasi taman, menuju gelombang suara itu datang, apa itu, bom?.

Entahlah, aku sudah tak memperdulikan rokku yang melambai tertiup angin, ini sudah gawat, instinct 'pelindung' ku sudah mulai bekerja, bagaimanapun, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Hei, gendut sialan, kau terlambat 9,99 detik tahu! Dasar gendut tak berguna!"

"M-maafkan aku, Hirumaa, huaaa!"

DOR DOR

Tembakan brutal dari AK-47 Hiruma mulai membahana, menghilangkan kesan sunyi didepan ruangan megah itu, tunggu, sejak kapan ada ruangan semegah dan sebesar itu disini?.

Apa mungkin?.

Ruang amefuto?. Sudah jadi?. Secepat itu?.

Jadi ini kekuatan si akuma itu rupanya.

"Hei, jangan menembak seenaknya disini, Hiruma-kun!" teriakku dengan lantang, membuat dua pasang mata memandangku dengan segera.

"M-mamori-san." Kurita nampak khawatir, aku memberinya tatapan TAK-APA-KAU-TENANG-SAJA.

"Cih, siapa yang mengizinkanmu kesini, cream puff otaku sialan?!" bentak Hiruma dengan kasar padaku.

"Aku tidak perlu izin siapapun untuk kesini, HIruma-kun. Mungkin kau belum tahu, jadi akan kukatakan sekali saja. Aku adalah ketua kedisiplinan disekolah ini, Mamori Anezaki." ucapku setegas tegasnya.

"Menarik." dapat kulihat wajahnya berubah menjadi akuma sejati sekarang, senyum licik yang terkesan jahat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu, ketua-kedisiplinan-sialan, sekarang?" ledeknya, disertai dengan kekehan yang menggelegar.

"Mou, apa kau bilang, Hiruma-kun?" aku benar-benar kesal dengannya, pipiku bahkan kembali mengembung dengan sendirinya.

"Kekeke, coba lihat wajahmu sekarang, benar-benar lucu." dia masih terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya, kali ini sudah berlebihan, air matanya bahkan ikut bercucuran.

"Hiruma, berhentilah tertawa." Kurita mencoba menenangkannya.

BLUSH.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas, kenapa?. Apa karena mendengar kata 'lucu' darinya yang membuatku begini?.

Aku berbalik dalam sekejap, tak ingin dia menangkap basah wajahku.

"A-aku tidak peduli dengan urusanmu, sekali lagi aku bilang, berhenti menembakkan senjatamu sembarangan, itu berbahaya. Dan juga, jangan sampai aku melihatmu memakai bazoka itu lagi, atau kau akan kuseret ke ruang konseling." umpatku kesal, lalu segera melongos pergi.

Setidaknya aku tahu, bayangan tadi, adalah dia.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas, aku masih terus mengomel dalam hati, mengapa dipagi yang indah ini aku harus bertemu dengannya, memperburuk mood ku saja.

"Ohayou, Mamori-chan!" sapa July dengan riang, sepertinya moodnya sedang baik.

"Ohayou, July-chan." sapaku balik.

"Ada apa, Mamori? Kau nampak aneh."

"Ah, tidak kok, aku tak apa." elakku.

"Oh, baguslah."

Fuuh, untung dia tidak bertanya yang macam-macam.

Seharian itu, moodku beanr-benar buruk, hingga,

"Mamo-neee!" Suzuna berlari riang kearahku.

"Ada ap-", dia sudah menyeretku pergi, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku mengikutinya.

"Lihat, lihat!", teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cream puff didalam etalase kaca dikantin.

"Ini adalah cream puff rasa terbaru, nona-nona." jelas sang pelayan.

"Benarkah?" mataku segera berbinar, aku sungguh bahagia.

"Aku sudah tahu, kau pasti akan menjadi Mamo-nee yang biasanya lagi ketika melihat ini." ucap Suzuna yakin.

"Jadi, jadi, rasa apa itu?" tanyakku tak sabaran, masa bodoh dengan jabatanku sebagai ketua kedisiplinan. Yang penting sekarang adalah, Cream puff.

"Ini adalah cream puff terbaru, rasa-"

DEG

Jantungku mendadak melonjak, aku sungguh deg degan menunggu jawabannya.

"Rasa, mint.", lanjutnya.

"Mint?", tanyaku heran.

"Iya, kami juga baru mendapat tambahan rasa ini tadi pagi, koki bilang ini ide dari seorang siswa demon." jelasnya lagi.

Mint?.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku tahu siapa yang mengusulkannya.

"Boleh aku coba?" tanyaku segera.

"Tentu." dia mengambil sebuah cream puff dengan hati-hati lalu memberikannya padaku.

Aku memandangnya sejenak, dari luar nampak biasa saja.

Lalu, hap.

Setelah dikunyah, rasa mint meggerogoti setiap inchi mulitku, membuat nafasku terasa segar, tunggu, nafasku jadi bau, mint?.

"Waah, Mamo-nee, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Suzuna dengan antusias.

"Hmm." aku masih mengunyah sisa cream puff didalam mulutku, setelah yakin mulutku sudah kosong, aku segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lumayan." singkat, padat, tapi agak kurang jelas, lumayan apa?.

"Waah, aku juga mau memakannya, nafas Mamo-nee jadi harum loh.", dia segera menyerbu cream puff di tangan pelayan tadi.

Benarkah?.

Haaaah

Aku mengehmbuskan napasku pada telapak tanganku dan mencium aromanya, hmm, benar, baunya seperti.

Eh, Hiruma?.

Benar, bau mint ini seperti baunya, astaga, dia memang selalu memakan permen karet, bukan?. Pasti rasa mint.

"Mamo-nee." panggil gadis imut itu dengan manja.

"Hn?" aku menatapnya heran.

"Kau tersenyum tuh." ledeknya.

A-apa?.

"Mana mungkin aku tersenyum tadi?" elakku,

"Sepertinya, cream puff itu memang benar-benar bekerja padamu, moodmu jadi bagus loh, Mamo-nee", tambahnya.

Dasar Suzuna, dia memang benar-benar tahu aku.

Seminggu berlalu, berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali hal yang berhubungan dengan Hiruma Youichi, pria yang mengusik kehidupanku belakangan ini, sebangku dengannya membawa pengaruh buruk bagiku.

Para guru banyak yang mengeluh tentangnya dan menyuruhku menasehatinya, sementara para gadis mulai mewawancaraiku tentang dia, dia memang begitu misterius, tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa minggu, dan terakhir, para pria mulai takut mendekatiku, sebenarnya bagus juga sih, sainganku mendapatkan peringkat satu menjadi berkurang, fufufu.

"Hiruma Youichi." ucap guru yang mengajar spesialisasi bisnis hari ini, yang sudah diulang berkali-kali.

Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namanya disebut saja aku sudah muak.

"Dia tidak masuk sensei." aku tetap menjaga nada suaraku agar tetap sopan dan halus, meski aku malas.

"Mungkin dia sedang ke wc." ucap sensei kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja, meski dia jarang masuk kelas, tapi di absen, dia tetap hadir, entah jampi-jampi apa yang dia berikan kepada para guru itu hingga mereka sangat takut padanya.

Pelajaran hari ini sangat menarik, sayang sekali dia tidak datang.

Sudahlah, aku tak ingin memikirkannya, menyebalkan.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, dengan malas aku melenggang menuju kantin, hanya satu yang bisa mengubah suasana hatiku saat ini.

"Mamo-nee!" teriakan seperti itu, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukannya.

Aku berbalik, dan dengan cepat tubuhku langsung goyah, ditarik oleh tangan mungil Suzuna.

"A-ada apa, Suzuna-chan?" tanyaku bingung sekaligus kaget, sambil masih berlari mnegikutinya.

"Gawat Mamo-nee, ikuti saja aku!" tangan mungil itu masih terus menarik tubuhku, dengan bantuan inline skate nya dia membuatku berlari dengan sangat brutal.

Gawat?.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

Cream Puff kuu tercintaa, good byeee

CIIIIT

"Suzuna-chan, jangan mengerem mendadak seperti itu." ucapku kesal, nyaris saja aku terjatuh tadi.

"Lihat, Mamo-nee."

Aku segera berpaling, menuju arah mata Suzuna.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berani mengganggu Sena!" itukan, Riku?.

Sena?.

Apa maksudnya, bukankah Sena ada di Amerika?.

"Sudahlah Riku, aku tidak apa-ap-"

BRUK

Dalam sekejap, dua pria kekar dengan setelan hitam datang, mereka menyerobot masuk lalu, entah apa yang terjadi, yang kulihat, pria-pria didepan Riku sudah jatuh mencium tanah.

"Apa anda tak apa, Sena-sama?." ucap salah satu dari pria besar itu.

"Maaf, ini salah kami yang membiarkan Sena-sama kesini sendirian." ungkap yang satunya lagi.

Mataku membelalak, tak bisa mmpercayai apa yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

"S-sena?" ucapku pelan, bahkan suaraku pun belum kembali seutuhnya.

Mata caramel itu menatapku, lalu seulas senyum hangat tersungging diwajahnya.

"Mamori-neechan." tidak salah lagi, itu benar Sena.

Aku segera berlari memeluknya, tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari semua siswa disana.

"Senaa, ya ampun, kenapa kau bisa disini? Kau bik-baik saja? Apa kau pindah kesini? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu? Coba kuperiksa? Kau merasa sakit? Dibagian ma-"

Sepasang tangan menyentuh jemariku, "Mamori-neechan. Aku baik-baik saja." dia tersenyum.

Entah mengapa, melihat Sena yang seperti ini membuatku merasa begitu tua, dia sudah dewasa rupanya.

"Kuh, sialan. Kalian brengsek, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah tampanku." ucap salah satu dari pria yang dipukul itu.

Berani-beraninya mereka mengganggu Sena, awas saja, akan kuberi mereka pelajaran.

Segera kuambil sapu terdekat, lalu berdiri didepan Sena, melindunginya.

Kuacungkan sapuku kearah mereka, "Jangan berani mengacau disini, apalagi mengganggu Sena."

Mereka tertawa mengejek, mau mengajakku main rupanya.

"Mundurlah." perintahku pada Sena, Riku, serta kedua bodyguardnya.

"Mamo-nee." suara Suzuna terdengar lirih, dan sedikit bergetar.

"Bagaimanapun, aku adalah ketua kedisiplinan disekolah ini, tak ada satupun yang bisa melakukan kejahatan didepanku." aku menyeringai kearah mereka, membuat mereka merasakan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhku.

GLEK

Dapat kulihat ekspresi mereka berubah, wajah mereka segera memucat.

"Mamori Anezaki, sang ketua kedisiplinan yang cantik, boleh juga, kau cukup berani sebagai seorang gadis." nampaknya ada satu yang tak terpengaruh, mungkin dia pimpinan mereka.

"Fuuh, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Karena kalianlah, waktu makan siangku jadi terganggu, kalian akan menyesal. Suzuna," gadis beriris violet itu menyahut lemah.

"Tolong belikan aku sekotak, bukan, tiga kotak cream puff sekarang. Aku sudah sangat lapar, cepatlah, karena saat kau kembali, aku bisa menjamin para pengganggu itu sudah berakhir diruang konseling," gadis itu segera memacu inline skatenya setelah sebelumnya melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Atau mungkin di rumah sakit." lanjutku, pelan, aku yakin tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

BRUK BRAK BRUK

Darah berceceran dimana-mana, Sena bergedik ngeri, Riku masih memasang tampang cool, sementara para pengganggu itu terkapar tak berdaya dilantai.

Kumpulan siswa demon yang menyaksikan pertarungan singkat tadi segera bertepuk tangan, seperti menyambut seorang pahlawan.

"Mamo-nee!" Gadis berambut gelap itu segera menerjangku dan memelukku erat.

"Kau hebat, Mamo-nee." serunya bahagia, aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hoaam, siapa yang mengganggu,"

"Tidurku,"

"Yang nyenyak,"

"HAH?" ucap tiga orang pria itu bersamaan, siapa mereka?.

"Monji, Kuro, Toga!" seru Suzuna riang, apa yang membuatnya begitu riang?.

"Wahwah, sepertinya telah terjadi keributan tadi?" ucap si rambut pirang.

"Yah, begitulah, coba lihat meja yang hancur itu." ujar yang berambut gelap.

"Hahaha, lihat mereka, mereka benar-benar payah." ledek si kacamata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mayat yang bertebaran dilantai.

"Mamo-nee lah yang sudah mengalahkan mereka." ungkap Suzuna, bangga.

"H-hei, Suzuna-chan, jangan bila-"

"Mamori?"

"HAH?"

"HAAH?"

"HAAAH?" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi, aneh.

Suzuna mengangguk-angguk, seperti seorang petapa tua.

"Maksudmu Mamori, sang ketua kedisiplinan?" tanya pria yang terlihat paling normal diantara mereka.

"Yaaa, ini dia Mamo-nee." teriaknya riang sambil mendorongku pelan.

"Wajar saja, aku dengar kau pandai memainkan katana? Sepertinya gosip itu benar."

Aku tak bergeming, hanya memandang mereka dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah, permainannya sudah selesai," ucap pria berambut pirang.

"Tak ada gunanya kita disini," lanjut yang berambut gelap.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi dulu." tambah si kacamata, mereka pun melongos pergi dengan santai.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku memerintahkan (?) semua murid bubar, lalu para bodyguard Sena segera menyeret pada pelaku kejahatan (?) itu ke ruang konseling.

"Jadi, jadi, kenapa Sena bisa disini?" tanyaku antusias sesaat setelah duduk di kursi kantin.

"Ayah ingin mengembangkan bisnisnya lagi di Jepang, jadi aku harus ikut." jelas Sena.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Suzuna menyikut lenganku dengan pelan, aku pun berbalik kearahnya.

"Siapa dia, Mamo-nee?" bisiknya pelan.

"Ah, aku lupa mengenalkannya. Suzuna, ini Sena, dan Sena ini Suzuna." ucapku riang.

"A-ah, a-ano, aku Sena.", ucap Sena gugup sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, Senaa." balas Suzuna dengan riang, dia menjabat tangan Sena.

"Eh, Riku, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Sena datang? Kalian pasti mengerjaiku." omelku kesal.

"A-ahaha." mereka berdua tertawa garing, mereka benar-benar tak pandai berbohong.

Jam makan siang itu kami habiskan dengan mengobrol bersama, menyenangkan.

Seperti biasa, sebelum pulang aku membeli beberapa kotak cream puff dulu, dan tanpa disangka aku melihat sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di kursi kantin sore itu.

Untung saja aku menahan mulutku agar tidak berteriak, kuselidiki tubuh itu mulai dari ujung kaki, dia memakai celana, pasti pria, dan menutup wajahnya dengan jasnya, rambut blonde spike nya terlihat jelas, sudah pasti itu dia.

"Hei, jangan tidur disini, sudah sore, bangunlah!", aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya, agak kasar mungkin, tapi dia tidak sadar juga.

Kesabaranku mulai menipis.

"Hei!", aku berteriak dengan keras sambil mengangkat jas yang menutupi wajahnya, dan, tak kusangka wajahnya begitu lembut saat tertidur, tak nampak seperti akuma sama sekali.

Pantas saja dia selalu menutup wajahnya saat tidur.

Manisnya, tak kusangka akuma sepertinya bisa terlihat semanis ini saat tertidur.

KLIK.

Momen seperti ini sangat langka, dan aku Mamori Anezaki sudah mengabadikannya dalam handphone ku, fufufu, aku merasa bangga.

"Sialan, berikan handphone sialanmu." teriakannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak akan." aku menyembunyikan handphone ku di belakang tubuhku, tak akan aku serahkan padamu.

Dia bangkit, berjalan mendekatiku, aku mundur, dia maju, begitu seterusnya hingga.

GREK

Tembok.

Bagaimana ini?

Dia menatapku tajam.

Aku baru menyadari kalau matanya berwarna hijau, warna yang paling kusuka, indah.

Hijau tosca.

Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi keindahan matanya.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi," dia menyandarkan kedua lengannya yang panjang disampingku, seperti menjagaku agar tidak kabur darinya dan mengeluarkan evil smirk nya yang berhasil menghipnotisku hingga berpikir dia sangat keren saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona karena ketampananku?" senyumnya berubah menjadi nakal, benar-benar nampak seperti bad boy, wow. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, kami-sama, tolong aku.

"Wah, kau bisa blushing juga ya, cream puff otaku sialan." dia mengelus pipiku dengan ujung kuku jari telunjuknya yang panjang.

Aduh, wajahku pasti sudah bertambah merah, ada apa denganku.

"A-aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu." aku berusaha terlihat kuat, hanya ada satu cara.

Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, jarak kami sekarang hanya satu jengkal, dia seperti hendak menciumku, bagaimana ini?. Sadarlah Mamori, dia itu akuma, a-k-u-m-a.

"T-tunggu." aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang dari tadi berdetak tak karuan.

Dia tersentak, menarik kembali wajahnya dan menatapku tajam.

"A-aku akan menyebarkan fotomu kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku." dari mana aku mendapat keberanian seperti ini dihadapan akuma itu.

"Sialan." dia mundur, menjaga jarak dariku, sepertinya berhasil.

"Dengar cream puff otaku sialan, jangan berani-berani menyebarkan foto itu jika kau masih mau hidup lebih lama lagi, aku tidak bercanda." dia menatapku dingin dapat kulihat keseriusan dari matanya.

GLEK.

"Selama kau mengikuti kata-kataku aku tidak akan menyebarkannya." aku menggali kuburanku sendiri, mengancam akuma adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan selama ini.

"Apa kau bilang? Hei, cream puff otaku sialan, berani juga kau mengancamku, sudah bosan hidup?", sumpah, death glarenya menyeramkan banget. Tapi, aku juga tak mau kalah, aku tidak suka kekalahan.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau, kalau begitu, foto ini-", dia memotong ucapanku sesukanya.

"Oke, kau menang, tapi kali ini saja, tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti, kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku." dia nampak begitu kesal, lucu.

"Bagus, good boy. Apa? Pembalasan? Coba saja kalau kau bisa, ohiya, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku sekarang?", aku mengeluarkan senyum nakal, sangat menyenangkan bisa mempermainkan akuma itu seperti ini.

"Apa? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sialan begitu. Tidak akan." nadanya terdengar yakin, sepertinya dia tidak akan merubah keputusannya, apapun yang akan aku lakukan, orang arogan sepertinya pasti sangat mementingkan harga dirinya.

"Oke, hmm, yaa, kalau begitu, untuk permulaan, makanlah cream puff ini." aku menyerahkan satu buah cream puff yang tadi aku beli, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia benar-benar serius akan mengikuti kata-kataku.

"Tidak." dia berbalik membelakangiku, ini kan hanya cream puff, kalau aku sih, biarpun tidak diancam, aku mau saja memakannya.

"Kenapa? Ini kan hanya cream puff, enak loh." aku menyodorkan cream puff itu kearahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak, aku tidak mau makan kue sialan itu." dia memalingkan wajahnya, nampaknya benar-benar tak mau.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa mungkin dia diabetes? Karena itu kau hanya makan permen karet yang tanpa gula, jadi begitu ya." aku menggumam sendiri, dia pasti tidak mendengarnya, jadi, tak apa.

"Hei, aku tidak menderita penyakit sialan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak suka makanan manis sialan begitu, menjijikan." ups, dia mendengarnya.

Dia kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri disana dengan bingung.

Apa mungkin?.

Sudahlah, yang penting, hari ini aku menang melawannya, aku merasa benar-benar senang.

Aku harus merayakannya.

Telpon yang lain ah, pokoknya hari ini harus pesta.

Aku melihat jam di handphone ku, dan menyadari, foto Hiruma masih ada disana, manis sekali, kalau orang-orang tahu, dia pasti akan sangat malu, reputasinya sebagai seorang akuma jadi tercemar.

"Kau kenapa Mamori-chan? Tersenyum-senyum sambil memandang handphonemu, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?", tegur seorang yang ternyata adalah Julie itu, apa dia bilang?.

Aku tersenyum?.

Jatuh cinta?.

Tidak mungkin.

"A-ah, tidak, aku, eh, aku akan membuat pesta dirumahku sebentar malam, kau datang yaa, ajak juga yang lain, kita menginap dirumahku, besokkan hari minggu." aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, kumohon Julie, jangan bertanya lagi.

"Benarkah? Beres, kau siapkan saja semuanya dirumahmu, nanti aku yang panggil yang lain." dia langsung jadi girang dan segera berlalu.

"Fuuh, syukurlah." aku benar-benar lega sekarang.

Eh, tanpa kurasa, tadi, aku menjadikan foto Hiruma sebagai wallpaper handphone ku, tak apalah, biar aku lebih mudah mengancamnya.

**NORMAL POV**

Sementara Mamori sedang bahagia, seorang pria sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh, dia lalu bergumam pelan.

"Jadi, kau akan membuat pesta, apa kau begitu bahagia cream puff otaku sialan? Kekeke."

**Yosh, chapter 3 finish.**

**Jelek kah? Typo kah? Aneh kah? Lampiaskan saja di kotak riview :)**

**Readers yang terhormat sekalian,**

**Tolong di RIVIEW yaaaaa =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, yaaaa~**

**Maaf, saya telat update, maaf yaa :)**

**Terimakasih buat yang masih setia baca ffn saya :)**

**Ini balasan buat riview chapter sebelumnya:**

**Indyoshi Kisame : iya nggak papa kok, ohaha, gituyaa, maafyaa, saya lagi sibuk ulangan di sekolah, nggak bisa bikin panjang-panjang, nanti saya panjangin di chapter selanjutnya :) makasih reviewnya =D**

**hiruma hikari : iyaa, saya rasa juga gitu, dia kan orangnya licik, ini update nyaa :) makasih riviewnyaa =D**

**mugu : makasih :) ini updatenyaa, semoga suka :) makasih riviewnyaa =D**

**amanda-chan : iyaa, sabaryaa, nanti ada kok kissingnya, tapi nggak sekarang :) ini updatenyaa, makasih riviewnyaa =D**

**Oke langsung saja!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Cream Puff or Gum**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, GaJe, Typo, and banyak kejelekan lainnya yang terlalu panjang buat disebutin**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

**MAMORI'S POV**

Oh god.

Ini kesalahan besar aku membeli cream puff tadi sore, kenapa?.

Karena sekarang aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap layar handphone ku, sial.

Kenapa dia nampak begitu manis saat tertidur?.

"Hei, Mamori, memangnya ada apa di handphone mu sampai kau begitu betah melihatnya berlama-lama, ingat? Kita sedang pesta disini." Julie mulai ngambek padaku.

"Gomen minna, tidak, aku hanya, ah, lupakan saja, ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya. Bagaimana jika kita main lempar bantal?" aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku pada pestanya, bagaimanapun ini pesta yang kubuat.

"Yaaaaa~" semuanya bersorak girang sambil mulai melemparkan bantal kesana-kemari.

"Terima ini, Wakana!" teriak Otohime dengan semangat sambil melempar bantal kepadaku, ada apa dengan makhluk ini?.

"Awas kau, Otohime!" aku membalasnya, namun, lemparanku melenceng dan mengenai Karin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kyaaaaa!", astaga, aku melempar dengan terlalu semangat hingga handphone yang dipegang Karin terjatuh, untung saja Otohime dengan gesat segera menangkapnya.

Kami menghembuskan napas lega, "Syukurlah, maaf Karin, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." ucapku menyesal.

"Tak apa, Mamori." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hahaha, Karin, tak kusangka kalau gosip itu benar." Otohime tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa?" tanya kami bersamaan, lalu secara bersamaan pula kami menoleh kearah Karin, yang hanya memasang wajah blushing.

Otakku segera bekerja, "Astaga, kalian tidak tahu?" kali ini perhatian semua gadis diruangan itu tertuju padaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Mamori?" tanya Megu.

"Karin dan Yamato-kun suda-"

"T-tiiidaaaak!" Karin berteriak, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis pecinta manga itu gelagapan seperti ini, gelar 'anggun' yang selama ini dipegangnya luntur seketika.

"Waah, Karin sudah dewasa rupanya, hihi." ledek Wakana.

"A-a-aku-" wajah Karin sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Kami mengerti kok, Yamato-kun beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu." hibur Julie, disaat seperti ini, dia bisa menjadi begitu dewasa.

Kami mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat gadis manis itu bertambah malu.

"Ah, tapi aku penasaran, bagaimana cara Yamato-kun menyatakan perasaannya, Karin?" okee, aku tarik gelar dewasa darimu Julie.

Kami segera berkumpul disekitar Karin, mencari tempat ternyaman masing-masing.

"A-ah, i-itu-" dia bertambah gugup dan mulai mengeluarkan kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup, yaitu memainkan ujung jarinya.

"Dia pasti mengatakan kalimat absolute, seperti _'kau pasti tidak akan menolak pernyataan cintaku, karin?' _begitulah." ucapku dengan nada yang dimirip-miripkan dengan Yamato, para gadis itu mulai tertawa.

"Atau mungkin dia bilang,_ 'jadilah pacarku, karin.' _yaa, mungkin begitu." Otohime tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak, tidak, aku rasa Yamato-kun akan bilang,_ 'mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi sepasangan kekasih, Karin sayang' _pasti begitu, kan Karin?" ucap Julie sambil meniru cara Yamato berbicara.

Semua yang ada disana tertawa lebar sambil memegangi perut masing-masing, kecuali Karin yang masih berdiri sambil memegangi wajahnya yang merona.

"Yaaa, maaf aku terlambat, minnaa!" Suzuna datang dengan riang, wajahnya nampak lebih bahagia dari biasanya.

"Tak apa, Suzuna-chan." jawab kami.

"Yaa, ada apa dengan wajah Kari-nee?" Suzuna berjalan pelan mendekati Karin yang tak henti-hentinya blushing.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta." jawab Megu.

"Aaapaa? Kari-nee jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Siapa?" tanyanya semangat.

"Pada orang ini." Otohime memperlihatkan layar handphone Karin.

"Wah, Kari-nee, kau pasti sangat mencintainya sampai menjadikan fotonya menjadi wallpapermu." ledek Suzuna.

DEG

Tunggu, cinta?.

Aku memandangi layar handphone ku.

Apa itu berarti aku juga jatuh cinta?.

Tidak mungkin.

"Mamo- Kyaaaa, itu kan, itu kan." Suzuna berteriak histeris.

"A-ah, t-tidak Suzuna-chan, kau salah paham." aduh, dia melihatnya, bagaimana ini?. Aku segera menutup layar handphone ku, mencegahnya melihat lebih banyak lagi.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Wallpaper Mamo-nee juga foto seorang pria loh~ siapa dia, Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna menggebu-gebu.

Aku menyembunyikan handphoneku di belakangku, manjauhkan diri dari masalah yang, yah, nampaknya akan segera datang.

"Seorang pria?" teriak mereka semua bersamaan, kecuali Suzuna yang masih sibuk cekikikan nggak jelas.

"Ayolah, Mamo-nee. Siapa pria itu? Siapa? Aku penasaran, yaa~ Mamo-nee?" Suzuna bertambah semangat, bahkan rambut dikepalanya mulai bergerak-gerak seperti antena.

"A-ah, t-tidak, dia bukan-"

"Bagaimana wajahnya, Suzuna-chan? Apa dia tampan? Apa warna rambutnya? Kau mengenalnya tidak?-" dan bla bla bla, tumpukan pertanyaan dari para gadis itu mulai mengeroyok Suzuna.

"Tenang semuanya!" dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam sekejap, semuanya terdiam.

Aku mencari posisi aman, menjauh dalam radius 3 meter dari mereka.

"Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya, tapi, aku lupa dimana, fufufu." dengusan kesal mulai terdengar dari arah kerumunan itu.

"Tapi, yang penting," lanjut Suzuna, dia membuat suasana menjadi tegang, bahkan aku juga jadi tegang mendengarnya.

Semoga dia tidak tahu, semoga.

Oh, Kami-sama, tolong aku.

"Dia adalah siswa demon~" sambungnya dengan riang.

"Itu berarti," ucap Megu, dia mulai terlihat menakutkan.

"Kita akan segera mengetahuinya." lanjut Julie, mereka pun tertawa licik, perasaanku tidak enak.

GLEK

"Serang!" Suzuna berteriak dengan lantang, layaknya seorang panglima perang, bantal-bantal mulai bertebaran dimana-mana, gawat.

Ini tidak adil, satu lawan banyak. Ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku.

Lari, tak ada lagi yang harus aku pikirkan, cukup lari.

"Mamo-nee, lebih baik kau berikan handphone mu pada kami, agar kami bisa tenang!" teriak Suzuna sambil masih berlarian mengejarku.

Loh? Memangnya kalian arwah penasaran?.

"Tidaak, minna, jangan seperti ini, dia juga bukan siapa-siapaku, aku mohon, hentikan." aku benar-benar nampak seperti pencuri sekarang.

Apanya yang putri keturunan bangsawan?.

Mereka semua sudah nampak seperti suku aborigin yang siap memakanku hidup-hidup jika tertangkap sekali saja.

"Menyerahlah, Mamori!" Megu sudah menghadangku didepan, bersiap menyerangku.

Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah, tidak jika pilihannya seperti ini.

Oke, hanya ada satu jalan sekarang.

BUK

"Kyaaaaaa~~" teriakan yang melengking itu benar-benar menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya, dengan begini aku bisa kabur.

Tunggu, inikan rumahku?. Kenapa aku harus kabur?.

Ah, sudahlah, yang penting selamat.

Tebak apa yang aku lakukan?.

"Mamori!"

"Dimana saklar lampunya?"

"Disini gelap, Mamori."

"Hei, dimana kau."

"Kyaaa, aku tak bisa melihat apapun."

Berbagai macam argumen mulai memenuhi kamarku itu, untung aku segera keluar.

"Yaaa, akhirnya menyala, loh, mana Mamo-nee?"

"Mamori, kau dimana?"

"Minna, coba kesini, pintunya dikunci, pasti Mamori."

"Mamo-nee~" Suzuna berteriak dari dalam, membuat rumah yang sepi ini jadi bising seketika.

"Buka pintunya, Mamori!" para gadis yang lain juga ikut berteriak-teriak minta tolong.

"Okeoke, aku akan membukanya, berhentilah berteriak-teriak, minna." aku memutar kunci itu lalu dengan segera mereka menerjangku, ada yang membungkam mulutku, bahkan aku merasa tubuhku sedang dogotong beramai-ramai saat ini.

"Mamori, cepat mengaku, siapa pria itu?" Julie mulai mengintimidasiku.

Aku menggeleng kuat, mencoba meyakinkan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin Mamori, kami tidak bodoh. Jika dia bukan siapa-siapa, tak mungkin kau menyembunyikannya sampai seperti itu. Dimana handphonemu?" lanjut Julie.

Aku menggeleng, lagi.

Apa yang kau harap?.

Helloo, mulutku dibungkam, tanganku ditahan, kakiku, tidak, sangat tidak sopan kalau memakai kaki, hanya ini yang kubisa sekarang.

"Periksa dia!" perintah Megu, aku merasa seperti tahanan sekarang, menyedihkan.

Tidak, bagaimana ini, gawat kalau mereka mendapatkan handphone yang kusembunyikan.

Aku memberontak, berusaha lepas dari genggaman mereka.

Dan, yosh. Dengan sedikit gerakan memutar, aku berhasil lepas dari mereka.

Disaat seperti ini, tak percuma aku belajar bela diri sedikit, fufufu.

"Mamori~" pekik mereka, oh tidak.

Fuuuh, nyaris saja aku terjungkal keluar jendela, siapa juga yang membuka jendela disini, berbahaya.

"Kau tak apa Mamori?" mereka segera menghampiriku, terlihat jelas kekhawatiran mereka.

"Aku tak ap-"

"Mamoriiiii!"

Itu yang terakhir aku dengar, setelah itu, gelap.

Perlahan, aku kembali membuka mataku, apa aku, mati?.

"Hei, jangan pura-pura tidur lagi, cepat bangun, cream puff otaku sialan!"

Suara itu?.

"Hiruma-kun?" tanyaku ragu, bagaimanapun, tempat ini begitu remang, hanya ada cahaya bulan disini.

"Siapa lagi, cream puff otaku sialan." jawabnya ketus, seperti biasa.

"Mou, kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Jadi kau yang menculikku tadi? Apa maumu?" kekesalanku memuncak, aku benar-benar takut tadi.

"Kekeke, menculik? Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya meminjammu sebentar." jawabnya.

"Terserah, jadi, kenapa?" tanyaku tak kalah juteknya.

"Tunggu, ini dimana?" lanjutku lagi.

"Kekeke, apa kue menjijikan itu sudah meracuni otak sialanmu? Ini rumahmu, cream puff otaku sialan, lihat baik-baik."

E-eh?.

"Ohiya, ini kebun belakang rumahku, hehe."

"Cih." hanya itu responnya, huh, menyebalkan.

"Jadi, kenapa?" aku membuka kesunyian.

TAP TAP TAP

Tempat ini begitu sunyi aku bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi langkah kakinya yang tegas.

Itu berarti, dia mendekat.

Perlahan, sinar bulan mulai menerpa wajahnya, kini aku dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas, dia memakai sweater hitam, masih sambil membawa AK-47 nya.

Dia berhenti, tepat dihadapanku.

"Kekeke, aku meragukan gelar bangsawan yang kau sandang sekarang, kekeke."

"K-kenapa?" aku memandangnya bingung.

"Coba lihat, gadis berdarah biru yang menyandang status ketua kedisiplinan di demon sekarang berdiri dihadapan seorang pria dengan hanya memakai, baju tidur? Kekeke,"

Dia kembali terkekeh, terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Sial, aku tidak membawa kamera, ini hari keberuntunganmu."

DEG

Jadi tadi dia berniat untuk mengambil gambarku?. Licik.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!" aku masih menutupi tubuhku, sebenarnya, baju ini tidak seksi, hanya agak tipis saja, tapi ini kan tidak terang, dia tak bisa melihat apapun, bukan?.

"Aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, kekeke."

A-apa, dia membaca pikiranku?. Sehebat itukah dia?.

"Kau tak percay? Baiklah akan aku buktikan, mau aku sebutkan yang mana, atas atau bawah? Aku tahu warna keduanya, kekeke." tawa setan itu lagi, benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Cukup! Hentikan!" wajahku, kuharap kau tak semerah perkiraanku, tolonglah, jangan mempermalukanku didepan akuma seperti dia.

"A-aku tak peduli dengan itu. Cepat katakan apa maumu!" tegasku, lupakan soal warna dalamanku, dia tidak bisa melihatnya, tidak bisa, ingat itu Mamori, tidak bisa.

"Kekeke, aku hanya ingin memberimu peringatan," dia memegang daguku, masih dengan senyum akumanya.

Mata hijau tosca itu mulai menatapku, lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, "Kau sudah melanggar perjanjian kita, si cheers sialan itu sudah melihat fotoku," pasti yang dia maksud itu Suzuna.

"Beruntung dia belum tahu siapa pria difoto itu sebenarnya, kalau sampai dia tahu," aura disekelilingnya mulai mencekam.

"Kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, cream puff otaku sialan," bisiknya, lirih di telingaku, membuatku merinding saja.

"Berhati-hatilah." dia menarik kembali dirinya, lalu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri kaku.

Akuma, dia benar-benar akuma, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisku, ini benar-benar malam yang aneh.

"Mamori~" teriakan dari beragam suara itu memecah khayalanku.

"Aku disini!" teriakku secepatnya.

"Mamo-nee~" Suzuna segera menerjangku, begitu pula dengan gadis-gadis yang lain.

"Kau tak apa, kan?" tanya mereka bergantian.

"Tak apa." jawabku singkat.

Mereka lalu membawaku kembali kekamar.

"Mamori, kau yakin tak mau ke dokter?" tanya Karin, lagi.

Yang lain juga nampak sama khawatirnya.

"Aku tak apa, lihat, tak ada luka sedikitpun." ucapku bangga, berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Tapi, itu tadi menyeramkan, kau tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Kau yakin tak ada yang menarikmu dari luar, kan?" tanya Megu.

"A-ah, tidak, aku tak sengaja terjatuh tadi." jelasku gugup.

"Tapi, Mamo-nee. Ini lantai dua loh, dan kau tak terluka sedikitpun, aneh." ungkap Suzuna dengan bingung.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, berharap mereka segera melupakan kejadian malam ini, bukan, sebenarnya aku berharap aku bisa segera melupakannya.

"Ahiya, ini, handphone mu, aku menemukannya diluar tadi." Wakana menyerahkan benda mungil itu padaku.

"Maaf, mungkin handphonemu sudah rusak." ucap Julie.

"Tak apa, ayolah, jangan sedih seperti itu." aku berusaha menghibur mereka, nampaknya mereka memang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Yaa~ karena Mamo-nee sudah bilang begitu, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan pestanya~" teriak Suzuna dengan semangat.

Kami pun saling memandang, lalu secara bersamaan tersenyum, tertawa kecil, dan saling bercanda kembali, semuanya kembali normal.

Malam itu akhirnya berjalan normal, syukurlah.

"Mamori, byee!" pamit mereka semua, sambil melambai.

Satu persatu mobil mewah itu pun pergi dari pekarangan rumahku, suasananya kembali sepi.

"Nona, anda mendapat sebuah surat pagi ini."

"Terimakasih." aku segera menyambut surat itu dan berlari kecil menuju kamar.

Aku belum pernah menerima surat sebelumnya, kira-kira dari siapa ya?.

Ah, untuk apa aku sibuk-sibuk menebaknya, lebih baik segera kubaca.

Eh, surat ini, nampak mencurigakan.

Hanya luarnya saja yang nampak seperti surat bisa, didalamnya, bahkan terdapat surat lagi, jadi cover surat 'biasa' tadi hanya untuk pengelabuhan?. Aneh.

Tunggu, suratnya terlihat familiar, perpaduan warna hitam dari luar dan sebuah gambar kelelawar merah kecil diujung kanan bawahnya, serta, hawa mistis yang aneh yang menyelimuti surat ini, tidak, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Sudahlah, aku buka saja.

_Kekeke, dasar cream puff otaku sialan, sudah lihat suratnya mencurigakan begini, masih juga kau baca, pasti otakmu sudah teracuni kue menjijikan itu, kekeke._

_Sudahlah, langsung saja, aku ingin kau datang sebentar malam ke tempat sialan yang kusebutkan, jangan terlambat atau kau akan mendapati foto sialanmu semalam tersebar dimana-mana, kekeke._

_Dan, aku sudah menyiapkan baju sialan yang harus kau pakai, jangan berani memakai baju sialan yang lain, kau sudah mengerti kan, bajunya ada didalam kotak sialan berwarna hitam di taman belakang sialanmu itu, kekeke._

_Aku tunggu di restoran china sialan._

Oke, jadi, apa maunya sebenarnya?.

Argh, aku kesal sekali dengan makhluk itu, menyebalkan.

Aku segera berjalan dengan brutal menuju taman belakang, bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau fotoku semalam disebar luaskan.

Tapi, bukankah dia bilang kalau dia tidak bawa kamera?.

Lalu, bagaimana dia mendapatkan gambarku?.

Apa dia berbohong?. Rasanya tidak.

Aaaargh, Hiruma Youichi, kau bisa membuatku gila.

Eh, itu kan, kotak hitamnya.

Aku segera membukanya, meski agak sedikit ragu.

"A-apaaaa?!"

Aku tak percaya, dia benar-benar mendapatkan fotoku?.

Bagaimana bisa?.

Aku membalik lembar foto itu, dan kudapati tulisan tangan dari akuma itu.

_Kekeke, aku yakin kau tak akan percaya kalau aku punya foto sialanmu semalam, ini sebagai buktinya, aku tidak main-main._

Aku menggenggam foto itu dengan erat, nyaris merobeknya, ish, menyebalkan.

Sekarang sudah tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus mengikuti permainannya?.

Eh, masih ada fotonya, bukan?.

Aku masih bisa membalikkan keadaan, fufufu.

Kurogoh kantong celanaku dan mencari benda mungil milikku itu.

Semoga tidak rusak, ayolah, menyala.

Eh, menyala!

Yeah~ dewi fortuna sedang ada di pihakku, sayang sekali Hiruma Youichi.

"Eh, apa ini? Password?" aku bergumam tak jelas, bingung dengan tampilan layar handphoneku sekarang,

Aku tidak pernah memasang password apapun, pasti,

Si akuma itu yang memasangnya, bagaimana ini?.

Kira-kira apa yaa?.

Ah, biar aku coba,

_Hiruma Youichi_

**Wrong Password. Try again!**

Bukan yaa, ah, mungkin,

_Aku si akuma tampan_

**Wrong Password. Try again!**

Ayolah Mamori, cobalah lebih kreatif lagi, mana mungkin passwordnya begitu.

_The devil from hell_

**Wrong Password. Try again!**

Apa sih passwordnya, huh.

Apa mungkin, ah, coba saja, mungkin saja benar,

_Mamori Anezaki_

**Wrong Password. Try again!**

Mou, bahkan namaku pun tidak bisa, ish, apa sih yang ada dipikiran akuma itu?.

Sudah ah, aku tidak mau mencoba lagi.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku, menyimpan handphone ku kembali didalam saku celana.

Dan kembali membuka kotak hitam mencurigakan itu, awas saja kalau dia menyuruhku memakai baju yang tidak-tidak.

Eh, aku mengangkat gaun itu tepat dihadapanku, lalu mencocokkannya di badanku.

Cocok?. Bagaimana mungkin?.

Gaun berwarna merah itu begitu, yah, seleranya bagus juga, nampak sangat elegant dan simple, cocok dengan seleraku.

Ah, tidak, kenapa aku malah menyukai gaun pemberiannya, huh, sudahlah.

Aku kembali ke kamar sambil membawa kotak hitam itu dengan malas, yah, pikiranku sudah penuh, dengan orang itu sekarang.

Tapi, apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan?. Makan malam?.

Tidak, tidak mungkin, Mamori.

Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, lupakan.

**Okeee, chapter 4 selesai!**

**Makasih sudah mau membaca, maaf yaa kalau ceritanya jelek atau bagaimana-bagaimana :)**

**Ditunggu riviewnyaaa =D**

**Arigatou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuhuu~ sudah sampai chapter 5 looh ternyata, hoho #ketawa gaje**

**Okee, makasih untuk semua yang me-riview cerita saya :)**

**Ini balasannya :**

**yuuzu : hahaha, sebenarnya, dia nggak se sensitif itu kok, cuma pengen ngerjain Mamori aja XD ini updatenyaa :)**

**naMIKAze nara : Makasih koreksinya :) candle night dinner? Boleh juga tuh, mungkin aja hiruma suatu saat nanti berniat gitu sama Mamori, hahaha, seru tuh XD ini updatenyaa :)**

**hiruma hikari : salah satunya bener tuh, kamu tahu darimana? haha, ini updatenya :)**

**Oke, yang lain saya balas lewat pm :)**

**Ini dia update nyaa, semoga suka :)**

**Maaf baru bisa di update, rencananya kemarin malam, tapi berhubung modem saya mengalami keanehan, jadi baru bisa di publish hari ini, maaf yaa :)  
**

**Happy reading, minna =)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**Title : Cream Puff or Gum**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, GaJe, Typo, and banyak kejelekan lainnya yang terlalu panjang buat disebutin**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

Pukul 5 sore.

Aku segera bersiap untuk pesta, bukan, janji, bukan juga, apa yah, ah, ancaman, benar, ancaman yang harus aku penuhi.

Seusai mandi, aku melirik gaun merah yang telah kugantung dengan rapi disamping ranjang itu, jadi teringat wajah akuma itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, apa salahnya pergi." gumamku pasrah, tentu saja hanya kepada diriku sendiri.

Setelah selesai berias, aku hanya memakai make up se-natural mungkin, namun terlihat benar-benar anggun jika dipadukan dengan gaun merah itu, sungguh manis.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku berputar-putar di depan cermin ini, mengagumi diriku sendiri yang, entah mengapa terlihat jauh lebih cantik malam ini dibanding penampilanku di pesta manapun, gaun ini ajaib.

Oke, satu sentuhan terakhir, high heels hitam yang belum pernah kupakai, baru ku beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Seperti sudah ditakdirkan saja, high heels itu nampak begitu menyatu dengan penampilanku, benar-benar perfect, aku sampai merasa bangga.

TOK TOK

"Masuk!" tegasku, pintu itu pun segera terbuka lebar dengan pelan.

"Nona, jemputan anda sudah tiba." wanita itu pun tersenyum ramah, lalu segera menutup kembali pintu kamarku dengan sopan.

Jemputan?.

Apa ini ulah si akuma itu?.

Aku bergegas mengambil tas tangan kecil di dalam lemari, lalu beranjak menuju pintu depan rumahku, yup, seperti yang dia bilang tadi, 'jemputan' itu sudah terparkir manis disana, sebuah limousine mewah berwarna hitam, aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan layanan spesial malam ini.

"Nona Mamori?" tanyanya sopan.

"Benar." aku tersenyum singkat, dan tanpa perlu diperintah lagi, pria itu segera membukakan pintu limosinnya dengan sangat sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya yang kekar.

"Arigatou." ucapku sopan, bertingkah layaknya seorang bangsawan.

Seperti dugaanku, limousine ini memang begitu mewah, interior dari mobil ini benar-benar memukau, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku naik limousine seperti ini, tapi, jujur ini adalah limousine termewah yang pernah kukendarai.

Yosh, tinggalkan acara kagum-mengaguminya, kembali ke pokok masalah kita malam ini, si akuma itu, Hiruma Youichi, apa yang diinginkannya?.

Bukankah dia menyuruhku datang ke restoran itu?.

Lalu sekarang, mengapa aku malah dijemput seperti ini?.

Apa rencananya yang sebenarnya?.

One toki wo koete tokihanatta mihatenu yume-tachi

Love Poketto no naka marumeta chizu ima, hiroge yukou

kidou ni noseta kodou kimi ni todoketai

togireru koto no nai ai de sasaeatte

I Find Breakthrough ashita e mukai

yami wo kakete asayake wo ukete

I'm Just Dreamer samayoinagara

mitsuketa n' da mamoru beki mono wo

arata na hikari motome... Never Gonna Give Up

Aku masih memandangi layar handphone ku yang tak henti-hentinya berkedap-kedip, bingung mau melakukan apa.

Angkat tidak ya?.

Masalahnya, yang menelpon itu Privat Number, mencurigakan, bukan?.

Hingga handphone ku berhenti berbunyi pun, aku tak mengangkatnya juga.

Baiklah, kalau dia menelponku lagi, aku akan,

One toki wo koete tokihanatta mihatenu yume-tachi

Love Poketto no naka marumeta chizu ima, hiroge yukou

"Moshi moshi~" sapaku, berusaha keras terdengar ramah.

"Kau dimana?" tanya suara husky diujung sana.

"Hiruma-kun?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hn."

"Aku sedang dijalan, sebentar lagi aku sampai." jelasku singkat.

"Kau tidak membawa mobil sialanmu, kan?"

"Bukannya, kau menyuruh seseorang menjemputku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja, Cream puff otaku sialan."

Kenapa?.

Ini aneh,

Rasanya, dia merencanakan sesuatu yang licik, lagi.

Dan, TUT TUT TUT

Panggilannya tertutup, dasar akuma, seenaknya saja.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di restoran china yang dia katakan.

Pria itu kembali membuka pintu, mempersilahkanku keluar, lalu pamit dengan sopan.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri didepan pintu restoran mewah itu, dilihat dari banyaknya mobil yang terparkir disana, nampaknya, sedang ada acara besar-besaran disini.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara bingung, penasaran, takut, dan senang, tidak, lupakan yang terakhir, aku sama sekali tidak excited dengan hal ini.

Seperti dugaanku, restoran china itu kini telah disulap sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi hall megah yang lebih nampak seperti ballroom, disana telah berbincang banyak pengunjung, nampaknya mereka semua bukan orang sembarangan.

Aku pun masih celingukan, mencari sosok orang yang aku kenal.

"Mamori?"

"Ayah?" tak perlu dilihat lagi, semua orang pasti sudah tahu ekspresi wajahku saat ini.

Bayangkan saja, kau menemukan seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu, sebut saja dia 'ayah'mu yang tanpa sengaja bertemu didalam pesta, yang dia sendiri tak pernah mengajakmu datang. Rasanya seperti Cinderella yang tertangkap basah sedang berdansa dengan pangeran oleh saudara tirinya, schocked.

"Sedang apa ayah disini?" tanyaku segera, setelah berhasil pulih dari keterkejutanku tadi.

"Hahaha~ tadinya ayah ingin mengajakmu, tapi ayah yakin kau pasti akan menolaknya."

Apa?.

Tadinya?.

"A-apa maksud ayah?"

Oke, harus kuakui, aku memang orang yang sangat amat susah diajak ke pesta macam ini, pesta yang didominasi oleh orang-orang setengah baya, bagiku ini sangat membosankan.

And, you see?.

Aku disini sekarang, dengan semua 'orang-orang setengah baya' yang baru saja kusebut 'membosankan'.

"Tak kusangka, dia berhasil membawamu kesini." seakan aku tak bertanya apapun tadi, dengan santainya dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ingat?. Kita tadi membahas apa maksud dari 'ingin mengajak' yang dia katakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tunggu, apa maksud ay-"

"Jadi, ini dia orangnya?" seorang pria setengah baya datang menghampiri kami, meski sebenarnya, dia nampak lebih muda jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Siapa lagi ini?.

"Yuuya, kau bisa langsung mengenalinya, bukan? Dia begitu mirip denganku." jawab ayah.

Hey, tunggu, ada seseorang yang ketinggalan disini.

Tolonglah gadis yang terbengong-bengong ini.

"Haha~ apanya yang mirip? Dia terlihat cantik seperti ibunya." elak pria berambut hitam itu, sambil mengamatiku lebih dalam.

"Mamori, ayo beri salam." ujar ayah, memberi kedipan mata padaku agar aku bersikap sopan padanya, padahal, tanpa diberitahukan pun aku sudah mengerti.

"Selamat malam, namaku Mamori Anezaki. Apa kabar?" sapaku seramah dan semanis mungkin.

"Selamat malam Mamori, tak usah begitu formal padaku, kau bisa memanggilku ayah."

What?.

Apa telingaku sudah kemasukan air?.

Aku pasti salah dengar.

Menyadari keterkejutanku, dia segera tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya bercanda, namaku, Yuuya Hiruma, teman lama ayahmu." jelasnya singkat, masih memasang senyum ramahnya itu.

Itu berarti, dia?.

"Maaf, apa ka-"

"Hei, ayah sialan, aku bosan, cepat hentikan saja pesta sialan ini." ada apa dengan semua orang disini, sejak tadi, selalu saja ada orang yang memotong ucapanku.

"Hiruma-kun?" aku tak percaya, didepan puluhan orang, tidak, mungkin mereka semua tidak menyadarinya, oke, didepan dua orang asing didalam pesta, dia dengan santainya menyebut ayahnya, 'ayah sialan' anak macam apa dia?.

"Kalau kau bosan, pergi saja, lagipula tugasmu sudah selesai. Kerja bagus." ujar pria yang ternyata adalah ayah dari akuma itu tak kalah santainya, nampaknya mereka sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

"Kekeke, ingat janjimu, ayah sialan. Dan kau juga, kepala sekolah sialan."

"Hei, kenapa ka-" aku baru saja hendak memprotes ucapannya yang memanggil ayahku seenaknya saja, namun dia tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganku, membuat keseimbanganku nyaris hilang.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Youichi. Jangan terburu-buru, nona ini masih ingin disini, benar kan, Mamori?" pria itu menatapku tajam, memaksa kepalaku untuk mengangguk dengan segera.

"Cih." Hiruma melepaskan pergelanganku, agak sakit, tapi tak berbekas kok, jadi tak apa.

Aku memandang ayah dengan iba, menunggu respon yang akan ditunjukkannya.

Kedipan mata pelan disertai senyum, artinya 'jangan banyak omong, ikuti saja'.

Dengan pasrah, aku kembali memandang pria bersetelan hitam itu, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ikut aku, nona." orang yang mengaku sebagai teman lama ayah itu memintaku dengan sopan untuk mengikuti jejaknya, masuk lebih dalam ke arah kerumunan bangsawan itu.

Aku hanya menurut saja, setidaknya, daripada dibawa-bawa oleh akuma itu, mungkin nasibku akan lebih baik jika bersama ayahnya.

Oh, harapan macam apa itu?.

Setelah selesai dengan acara 'Hai aku Mamori, apa kabar?' aku digiring ke balkon restoran dialantai dua.

Pria itu menghembuskan napas berat, lalu melonggarkan dasinya dengan kasar.

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, namun membawa kesejukan yang nikmat. Tak ada siapapun disini, hanya aku dan dia, suasana pasti akan canggung.

"Kau mengenal Youichi?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku tak melepaskan pandanganku darinya, "Hn, kami sekelas." jawabku singkat.

"Baguslah, akan lebih mudah jika begitu."

"E-eh?"

Aku, sungguh tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Tidak, ah, lupakan saja, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Youichi disekolah?" pria itu berhenti memandang langit, lalu memfokuskan diri padaku.

"Dia, itu," kalimatku masih tergantung, lidahku kaku, otakku sedang mengalami loading, mencoba mencari satu hal baik tentangnya, yang bisa ku katakan pada ayahnya ini.

Apa yaa?.

Tidak, aku tak bisa menemukan hal baik apapun tentangnya.

Aku masih bergumam tidak jelas, bingung mau bilang apa, apa aku jujur saja?.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau ayahnya marah?.

Ayo Mamori, cari kata sehalus mungkin yang menggambarkan akuma itu.

"Dia-"

"Kasar, licik, menyeramkan, nakal, pemalas, kurang ajar, kejam, brutal, benar, kan?" ucapnya santai, tak ada beban atau emosi apapun saat dia mengatakannya.

Aku hanya tertawa kaku.

"Mamori." panggilnya, terkesan pasrah dan hampa.

Aku berbalik, "Hn?" lalu memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku titip Youichi."

WUUSSH

Entah ini hanya efek dari kegegeran otakku tadi atau memang ada angin yang membelai wajahku dengan lembut, entahlah.

Intinya, I'm speechless now.

Ekspresinya saat mengatakan hal itu tadi, benar-benar tulus, ikhlas dan penuh ke-relaan.

Setelah itu, dia melangkah pergi, seperti angin yang perlahan menembusku.

Satu, dua, bukan, sembilan, rasanya sudah sembilan menit aku berdiri kaku disini, otakku kosong, tak ada yang masuk akal, apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?.

Huh, aku lebih memilih mengerjakan soal fisika yang bahkan Einsten, orang yang katanya memiliki IQ tertinggi itu jika dibangunkan dari kuburnya pun tidak bisa menjawabnya daripada harus memikirkan maksud dari ucapannya tadi, kedengarannya buruk.

Belum juga sadar sepenuhnya, suara seorang wanita sudah membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Mamori~" sapanya ramah, aku pun berbalik, dan, yang kutemukan, seorang wanita cantik, bertubuh ramping dalam balutan gaun hitam berdiri sambil memegang dua gelas minuman dihadapanku.

Aku tersenyum ramah, meski tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

Dia menyodorkan gelas itu padaku, masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

Tanpa basa basi, aku segera meraihnya dan berterimakasih.

Dengan pelan, dia lalu berdiri disampingku, memandangku lama, lalu berujar lembut, "Mamori, kau tak berubah, tetap cantik." pujinya.

Apa dia mengenalku?.

Aku hanya tersenyum apa adanya, tak berniat menyangkal ataupun sok mengerti terhadap apa yang dia katakan.

"Mungkin kau sudah lupa, itu sudah cukup lama." lanjutnya, lalu meneguk minumannya sedikit.

Aku masih setia dengan senyum ramahku, padahal dalam hati, aku berteriak 'Siapa wanita ini?!'

"Aku, istri Yuuya, ibu dari Youichi." ungkapnya lembut, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku saja.

Apa keluarga Hiruma memang punya bakat seperti ini?.

Hebat.

"Ibu, Hiruma-kun?" mataku nyaris saja melompat keluar, untung saja aku segera memulihkan diri dari rasa terkejutku ini.

"Benar." senyumnya kembali mengembang.

Aku tak percaya, Hiruma punya ibu se-baik ini, sungguh.

"Kau pasti tak percaya." ungkapnya, dengan tawa kecil diujung kalimatnya.

"Ah, tida-"

"Youichi," lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ucapanku dipotong oleh 'mereka'.

Aku kembali menutup mulut, menunggu kalimatnya dituntaskan.

"Tidak seburuk kelihatannya kok." dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan manja lalu tersenyum kecil kearahku.

Apa mungkin, Hiruma tak seburuk itu?.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri saat dalam sekejap dia berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat anggun, lalu saat jarak antara kami agak melebar, dia berbalik, menatapku lama lalu kembali tertawa kecil, "Kalian terlihat serasi."

Helaian rambutnya pun ikut bergoyang kecil saat tubuhnya berbalik, masuk kembali ke dalam ballroom itu.

Apa?.

Serasi?.

Aku dan, err- akuma itu?.

Apanya?.

Ya ampun, ada apa dengan semua orang?.

Mengapa aku mulai merasa seperti 'dijodoh-jodohkan' dengannya?. Mengapa?.

Rasanya aku ingin meminjam pintu kemana saja milik doraemon lalu segera pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini, kemana saja, yang penting, tidak di planet yang sama dengan akuma itu.

Aku membalikkan badanku, kembali memandangi hamparan bintang diatas sana, lalu menghembuskan napasku dengan berat, berharap bebanku ikut melayang pergi bersama dengusan kesalku.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gelas yang masih setia digenggamanku itu segera kuteguk, memberikan sensasi baru yang me-refresh otakku.

Dalam satu tegukan, minuman itu tak bersisa sedikitpun, membuatku merasa makin haus.

Semua hal yang terjadi disini membuatku benar-benar kebingungan, dimulai dari ucapan ayah Hiruma tadi, lalu perkataan ibunya, pokoknya semua hal-hal itu benar-benar membuatku tertekan.

Seandainya saja aku punya mesin waktu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pergi ke pesta ini, meski aku akan menerima hukuman dari akuma itu.

Aku memandang gelas digenggamanku, bodoh, aku sudah melakukan hal terbodoh hari ini.

Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh?.

Aku mendekatkan gelas itu ke wajahku, lalu mencium aromanya sejenak.

Benar, tak salah lagi, ini sampanye.

Sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan mabuk, dengan kesadaran penuh, aku segera kembali ke dalam ballroom, mencoba mencari sosok ayah, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Gawat, semua orang disini sudah terlihat sama saja, apalagi dengan setelan hitam yang mereka pakai, aku bahkan tak bisa mengenali ayahku sendiri.

Apa aku harus berteriak?. Atau menerobos keatas panggung seperti anak hilang demi mengamankan tubuhku dari efek mabuk yang tak lama lagi akan menggerogitiku?.

Tidak.

"Kau disini rupanya." pengelihatanku mulai kabur, semuanya mulai nampak tidak stabil, siapa orang yang menarikku ini?.

"Hiruma-kun?" gumamku ragu, entah mengapa, rasanya itu dia.

Aku hanya pasrah ditarik begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan sang penarik yang membawaku menerobos keluar ruangan.

Aku melihat sekeliling, suara bising dari obrolan para tamu undangan itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, itu artinya, aku tak lagi berada di dalam pesta itu.

"Masuk." sungguh, ini bukan keinginanku berada didalam mobil yang, entah pemiliknya siapa ini, aku sudah kehabisan waktu, kesadaranku mulai menurun.

Bodoh, aku pasti akan menanggung malu saat sadar.

Satu gelas sampanye itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku kehilangan kesadaran, mengigau tidak jelas, bahkan memaki orang sembarangan, maafkan aku.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis cantik itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, entah apa yang memburunya saat ini, mata birunya terus menerawang sekitarnya, mencari sosok yang bisa dia percaya.

Namun nihil, semua orang dihadapannya sekarang sudah nampak sama, pandangannya yang mulai mengabur membuat langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih pelan.

Hingga akhirnya, dia berdiri ditengah ballroom yang megah itu, masih sambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang pria tinggi bersetelan hitam-merah berjalan santai, namun langkah kakinya terkesan cepat, itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Satu tangannya dibiarkan menetap didalam saku celananya, sementara yang satunya lagi dia pakai sebagai penyangga riffles kesayangannya di bahunya.

Permen karet less sugarnya masih setia membentuk balon, hingga mata hijau toscanya menangkap sosok gadis bergaun merah tak jauh darinya.

Pria itu pun tersenyum, sedikit licik, sedikit senang, sedikit seram, namun terkesan tampan. #menurut author loh, hoho

Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, dia menghampiri gadis cantik itu, lalu berujar pelan, "Kau disini rupanya."

Tangan kekar miliknya segera menarik jemari lentik gadis itu, sebuah pertanyaan pun terlontar dari sang gadis, "Hiruma-kun?"

Pria itu tak bernirat menjawab, dia hanya pura-pura tidak dengar.

Karena menyadari kondisi buruk si gadis, yang tak mengenalinya padahal mereka sudah berhadapan sebentar tadi.

Langkahnya bertambah cepat, tak memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari beberapa orang yang melihat mereka.

Saat sudah sampai di depan mobilnya, pria itu lalu melonggarkan sedikit dasinya dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis bernama Mamori itu.

"Masuk." perintahnya.

Tanpa komentar atau elakan apapun, Mamori menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan pasrah di jok mobil pria itu.

Entah apa yang direncanakan pria itu sekarang, Mamori pun tak tahu sama sekali.

Dalam hitungan menit, ketua kedisiplinan itu pun kehilangan harga dirinya, wajah polosnya yang sedang tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk membuatnya bergumam aneh.

Tak jarang si pria melayangkan tatapan dingin kearahnya, tak suka mendengar celotehan aneh dari gadis itu.

Dengan kesal, pria berambut pirang itu menaikkan volume lagu yang diputarnya, agar tak perlu mendengar omongan pemabuk disampingnya.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu masih memacu kecepatannya, makin lama makin cepat, namun anehnya, tak ada satu polisi pun yang rela menangkapnya atau sekedar memberinya surat tilang.

Mobil ber-plat **DD 3 VL ** itu masih melenggang pergi, masih dengan kecepatan tingginya, lalu saat melewati terowongan, secara mendadak sang pengemudi menyandarkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, beruntung terowongan itu sedang sepi.

Hiruma melepas kemudinya, lalu memandang tangannya dengan aneh, bingung, dan sedikit ragu.

"Hei, cream puff otaku sialan, jangan menyentuh tanganku, lepaskan!" ungkapnya kesal, namun sang pelaku masih saja mengigau tidak jelas sambil memeluk-meluk tangan Hiruma.

"Lepaskan!" pria itu menarik paksa tangannya, namun tak juga berhasil melepaskannya dari cengkraman Mamori.

Melihat wajah malaikat Mamori yang polos, Hiruma mendengus kesal.

"Oke, sebentar saja." gumamnya, sangat pelan dan halus.

Hiruma tersentak, melihat ekspresi Mamori yang berubah drastis, dari gerutuan gaje yang meluncur dari mulutnya, kini berubah menjadi senyum kecil, membuat wajahnya menjadi bertambah manis.

Mamori masih memeluk lengan Hiruma, bahkan dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria bertelinga elf itu.

Lima menit,

Tujuh menit,

Sembilan menit,

Pria itu rupanya betah juga dipeluk-peluk oleh Mamori #ditabok Hiruma

Kali ini, Hiruma menggunaka metode baru, untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Mamori.

Perlahan, dia menarik tangannya secara halus, hingga tinggal setengah lagi yang digenggam Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun." gadis itu mendesah pelan, entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hiruma sekarang, mendengar namanya disebutkan berulang-ulang oleh gadis yang sama.

Dia menghentikan akivitas 'menarik tangan sialanku', lalu memandang Mamori cukup lama.

Karena Hiruma lengah, Mamori pun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Hiruma.

Lagi, Hiruma mendengus berat, lalu mengayunkan satu tangannya yang masih terbebas mendekati Mamori, mendarat pada pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Dengan pelan, dia mengelus kepala Mamori, "Mamori." ucapnya, terdengar aneh ditelinganya sendiri, membuat setan dalam dirinya tidak terima begitu saja.

Melihat tanda-tanda 'kebangkitan' dari gadis disampingnya itu, Hiruma segera menarik kembali tangannya, namun tetap membiarkan tangan satunya, yang masih digenggam erat oleh Mamori.

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

"Mamori." entah itu suara milik siapa, yang jelas, suara itu telah membawaku kembali ke alam nyata, aku sangat berterimakasih pada sang pemanggilku.

Kepalaku masih berat, mataku pun masih berkunang-kunang, tapi itu tak mengurangi usahaku untuk tetap ingin membuka mata dan sadar sepenuhnya.

Butuh waktu agak lama hingga aku bisa membuka mata dengan penuh, mengingat namaku, tanggal lahirku, serta tempat tinggalku, dan yang terakhir, mengingat kejadian sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri.

Aku mencoba menegakkan kepalaku dan memandang sekeliling.

"Hiruma-kun?!" teriakku histeris, saat sedang mencari orang yang bisa menjelaskan dimana dan apa yang terjadi padaku sejak tadi, yang pertama kali aku temukan adalah dia, si akuma.

"Cih." respon singkat itu sudah cukup untuk menmbuatku yakin bahwa dia memang Hiruma Youichi yang aku kenal.

"Aku, ada dimana?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar begitu saja, padahal sudah jelaskan jawabannya.

"Apa mabuk bisa membuat mata sialanmu itu buta?"

Benar kan, sudah kukira dia akan berkata begitu.

"Mou, enak saja, aku tidak buta, Hiruma-kun." ujarku kesal.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa ada dimobilmu?" otakku memproses secepat mungkin, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan spontanku tadi.

"Ah, aku tahu, kau yang menarikku tadi, kan?" tuduhku yakin.

Pandangan dingin itu pun mulai melunak, mungkin dia tidak terlalu kesal lagi padaku.

"Tidak! kau membawaku kemana?" teriakku menggebu-gebu, kali ini kesadaranku sudah pulih seutuhnya.

"Aku belum membawamu kemana-mana, cream puff otaku sialan."

Benarkah?.

Bagus kalau begitu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin pu-"

"Sebelumnya, lepaskan tangan sialanmu itu dulu." bola matanya melirikku dengan tajam, lalu saat aku memandang sesuai arahannya tadi, sumpah, aku speechless, lagi.

Tidak, bagaimana bisa aku?.

Memeluk lengan akuma itu?.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan satu alasan pun bagiku untuk melakukannya dalam kondisi sadar seperti ini, memalukan.

"G-gomen, tadi aku tida-"

"Kau mabuk." dia menarik tangannya dengan cepat, tepat saat aku melepaskan lengannya dengan kaget.

Oke, aku tak ingin mempermalukan diriku lebih dari ini, sudah cukup.

Wajahku sudah terasa panas, dengan segera kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah jendela luar, agar dia tidak melihat perubahan warna yang terjadi pada wajahku sekarang ini.

Eh?.

"Tunggu, Hiruma-kun, turunkan aku, aku ingin pulang." protesku kesal saat menyadari dia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Diamlah."

"Tidak! Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin pulang. Turunkan aku sekarang!" teriakku, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Tch, kau yakin? Aku tidak menjamin jika besok fot-"

"Sebarkan saja! Birakan seisi dunia tahu! Aku tidak peduli!" tegasku, aku tidak ingin dipermainkan seperti tadi lagi.

"Kekeke~ Kau tidak merasa berhutang budi padaku?" dia melirikku sekilas, tapi masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan didepan.

Hutang budi?.

Kapan?.

"Kalau saja aku tidak ada, kau pasti sudah mabuk dan membuat pesta sialan itu berantakan." lanjutnya, masih dengan tatapan liciknya.

"A-" kata-kata itu tertahan diujung lidahku.

Aku kalah.

Oke, aku memang bukan orang yang cukup baik, tapi aku menghargai perbuatan baik semua orang, termasuk dia.

Tapi, kenapa harus akuma itu yang menolongku?.

Melihat dengusan kesal dan kepasrahanku disampingnya, kekehan khasnya kembali menggema, dia terlihat benar-benar bahagia, gigi-giginya yang, nampaknya taring semua itu sampai terlihat dengan jelas.

Aku benar-benar ingin merampas riffles nya dan menembak kepalanya hingga pelurunya habis, namun sangat tak mungkin, meskipun aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan penghargaan karena berhasil membunuh akuma terkejam di Tokyo, tapi statusku sebagai ketua kedisiplinan bisa tercemar, bagaimanapun dia juga murid sekolah Demon.

Akhirnya aku hanya melayangkan tatapanku sedingin mungkin kearahnya.

"Eh, kau ingin membawaku kemana?" aku berharap, bukan ketempat yang aneh-aneh.

Dia tak menjawab, hanya melirikku dari ujung matanya, lalu tersenyum licik.

Gawat, apa lagi yang direncanakannya?.

Firasatku tidak enak.

* * *

**Yosh. Chapter 5 selesai!**

**Ada yang tahu apa yang direncanakan Hiruma?.**

**Jangan ragu, bilang aja, nggak usah malu-malu, fufufu.**

**Dengan ter-update nya chapter 5, saya resmi HIATUS untuk beberapa minggu, paling lama satu bulan kok, nggak usah khawatir.**

**Maaf buat para readers, chapter 6 nya saya pending dulu, sampai kembali dari HIATUS saya :)**

**MID semester menanti saya, saya mau fokus belajar dulu #sok**

**Oke, terimakasih buat para readers yang masih setia membaca ffn saya sampai saat ini :)**

**Silent readers yang masih sudi baca cerita saya juga, terimakasih :)**

**Nantikan chapter 6 nya yaaa :)**

**RIVIEW yaaaaaa =D**

**Arigatou.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saya kembali ^^**

**Cepat banget ya hiatusnya? hoho, nggak tahan berlama-lama**

**Oke, makasih buat para readers yang masih setia nunggu update-an saya ini :)**

**Ini balasan riviewnya :**

**amanda-chan : ini dia lanjutannya :) hahaha hiruma kan kucing yang pemalu #dijambak hiruma. Ini ada romance nya tapi, nggak kerasa deh kayaknya, hahaha. Kapan-kapan saya tambahin deh romance nya, makasih ya riviewnyaa :)**

**NaMIKAze Nara : ohiya, Happy Birthday yaa :) wish u all the best :) maaf telat ^^ ini aja deh hadiahnya ya, hahaha. Ah, tau aja nih, makasih ya riviewnyaa :)**

**Oke, yang lain saya balas lewat pm :)**

**Langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Cream Puff or Gum**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, GaJe, Typo, and banyak kejelekan lainnya yang terlalu panjang buat disebutin**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

**MAMORI'S POV**

Tuhan, aku mohon, selamatkan aku, jangan ambil nyawaku malam ini. Jangan biarkan akuma itu mengurungku di neraka, tolong lindungi aku. Bukakanlah pintu hatinya, mudahkanlah kepulanganku di rumah tanpa luka sedikitpun, dan tolo-

"Hei!"

"Kyaaa~"

"Berhenti berteriak, Cream puff otaku sialan, kau ingin membuat kaca mobilku pecah?!"

Dengan segera aku membungkam mulutku dengan kedua tangan, menahan napas, dan mengatur detakan jantungku yang tadi tiba-tiba melonjak.

Perlahan, aku menghembuskan napas lega, lalu memandang pria disampingku itu dengan sinis, "Salah sendiri, kau mengagetkanku tadi."

Oh, tentu saja, bukan Hiruma Youichi kalau tidak bisa membalikkan fakta yang ada dan membuat dirinya selalu benar.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu bengong begitu, hah?!" dia kembali melirikku sepintas dan akhirnya kembali fokus pada jalanan didepan.

"Aku tidak bengong, Hiruma-kun. Aku hanya sedang me-"

"Memandangku dengan tatapan sialan yang menjijikan itu. Hentikan, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, jika menatapku terlalu lama." seringai khas iblisnya kembali terdengar.

"S-sejak kapan aku menatapmu?! Jangan berbohong!" elakku, aku sungguh tak suka dituduh seperti itu.

Tapi, seingatku, tadi aku sedang berdoa dengan khusuk, apa aku memang menatapnya ya? Sepertinya tidak deh.

"Kekeke, tak usah malu begitu, Cream puff otaku sialan, aku tahu wajahku memang tampan." Dia kembali menyeringai, membuat laju mobilnya menjadi tak terkendali.

"Hentikan! Lihat kedepan, Hiruma-kun, itu berbahaya!" protesku, sambil mempelototinya agar dia berhenti tertawa gila.

"Kekeke~" tawa gila itu semakin menjadi, membuat seisi kepalaku mendadak penuh.

"Ah, sudahlah." dengan pasrah aku kembali menyandarkan tubuhku, melipat kedua tanganku dan memandang jendela disampingku, menunggu tawanya terhenti sendiri, karena semakin banyak aku bicara, akan semakin menyenangkan baginya.

Hening.

Akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa juga, aku meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap jalanan dibalik kaca jendela itu.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin dibawa kemana? Percuma saja aku bertanya, dia tak akan pernah memberitahukanku.

Kurogoh tas tanganku dalam-dalam, mencoba menemukan benda kecil milikku.

**23.09**

Ah, nampaknya aku akan pulang larut, sebaiknya aku menelpon ayah.

Baru saja aku menekan tombol, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tulisan yang menggantikan background handphone ku.

**ENTER PASSWORD**

Ah, bodoh.

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan masalah password itu.

"Hiruma-kun." panggilku, terkesan agak kesal dan keras.

"Hn?" respon itu sungguh membuatku merasa dicueki, bahkan tak ada sedikitpun lirikan mata yang ditunjukkannya.

"Err, aku mau bertanya," jika saja saat itu aku sadar sepenuhya, mungkin aku bisa yakin kalu memang dia yang telah menyentuh handphone ku.

"Apa kau yang memberi password pada handphone ku?" lanjutku, dengan nada yang agak ragu.

"Kekeke, kau menuduhku?" mata tosca itu kembali melirik tajam kearahku, membuatku agak tersentak.

"T-tidak, aku sudah bilang, aku hanya bertanya!" elakku, secepat mungkin.

"Kekeke, tidak."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kekeke, sekarang kau menuduhku?"

DEG

Aku terjebak, ah, iblis seperti dia memang sudah profesional dalam hal seperti ini.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Cream puff otaku sialan!" dia memandangku geli, menyebalkan.

"Aku serius, Hiruma-kun. Kau memberi password pada handphone ku, kan?" tanyaku lagi, dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Berani sekali kau menuduhku, Cream puff otaku sialan. Sudah bosan hidup? Kekeke." senyum licik itu kembali terpancar dari wajahnya.

Ah, memang tak ada gunanya bicara dengan makhluk seperti dia, hanya akan membuat emosi saja.

Aku memutar bola mataku, tanda bahwa aku sudah muak bermain-main dengannya, karena kali ini aku serius. Setelah tawa laknatnya itu terhenti sepenuhnya, aku mendengus dengan berat, membuang segala emosiku tadi untuk kembali bicara baik-baik dengannya.

"Oke, aku tidak menuduhmu, hanya agak sedikit mencurigaimu saja." jelasku, dengan menekankan kata 'agak sedikit' tadi.

"Oh, jadi kau hanya mencurigaiku? Sayang sekali, seandainya saja, kau bilang bahwa kau menuduhku, aku akan memberimu hadiah sialan karena tuduhanmu sialanmu itu benar." ucapnya santai dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa.

Mataku membulat, bukan karena tak percaya, aku sudah sangat yakin kalau dia yang melakukannya, tapi, tak kusangka iblis seperti dia akan membagi-bagikan hadiah? Mustahil.

"Hadiah?" entah mengapa, bukannya panik karena memikirkan password handphone ku, aku malah sibuk memikirkan arti kata hadiah tadi.

Lupakan, Mamori. Memangnya dia akan memberimu hadiah apa? Tiket liburan ke neraka? Never mind.

"Tentu saja, hadiah sialannya adalah password sialan yang kupasang pada handphone sialanmu itu, kekeke."

Dia pasti bercanda.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, aku kembali memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Hiruma-kun, katakan apa password nya, ayolah." aku membentaknya sedikit, dengan agak memohon juga.

"Tidak akan, kekeke."

"Hei, ayolah, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap begini, cepat beritahu aku, Hiruma-kun!"

"Kekeke, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Ah, jangan begi-"

"Ayo cepat turun, Cream puff otaku sialan."

"Eh? Kita sudah sampai?" aku memadang pria berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara wajah stoic nya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi cuek seperti biasa dengan gumaman seadanya.

GESSS

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, seolah mengusirku untuk segera turun dari mobil ini. Dan tanpa perlu diperintah lagi, tubuhku sudah beranjak dari mobil itu, kembali memandang tempat pemberhentiannya dengan tatapan bingung, kaget, dan tentu saja, lagi-lagi aku speechless.

"H-hiruma-kun?" kutatap poker face miliknya dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari niat terselubung dalam mata toscanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat kita sudah terlambat Cream puff otaku sialan." dia berjalan mendahuluiku, menuju bangunan yang megah itu.

GLEK

Ini, pertama kalinya aku ke tempat seperti ini, dan semoga ini jadi yang terakhir.

Cahaya lampu pada bangunan itu berkelap-kelip indah, menafsirkan bahwa malam baru saja dimulai. Kupandangi lagi tulisan yang terukir indah diatas bangunan tinggi itu. Haruskah aku kesana?

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, cepat kesini, Cream puff otaku sialan!" teriak Hiruma dari ujung sana, ternyata dia sudah berada lumayan jauh dariku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pasrah. Oke, Mamori, ikuti saja permainannya dan cepat selesaikan ini.

Aku memandangnya dengan kesal, dan sedikit menghentak high heels ku untuk berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Hei, nona, mau kemana?" seorang pria berkacamata menahan lenganku, nyaris membuatku terjatuh.

"Bukan urusanmu, lepaskan aku!" aku memandangnya dengan tajam, menunggu keputusannya untuk melepaskan tanganku dengan sendirinya.

"Kukuku~ kau lebih cantik jika marah seperti itu." Bukannya melepaskan genggamannya, dia malah mencengkram tanganku lebih kuat lagi.

Bodoh. Kesalahan besar, kau memilih lawan yang salah kali ini.

Aku bisa saja melempar pria berwajah menjijikan itu dengan sekali gerakan, tapi melihat keadaan sekeliling yang cukup ramai, aku harus tetap menjaga etika.

"Aku bilang, lepaskan aku." tatapanku menajam tiga kali lipat, tapi senyum liciknya juga ikut melebar tiga kali lipat.

Oke, cukup basa basinya, dia membuat kesabaranku habis.

"Lepaskan dia, dread sialan!" Hiruma tiba-tiba datang dan menarik sebelah tanganku yang dicengkram oleh pria tadi.

"Kukuku~ berani sekali kau, sampah. Mau bermain denganku, sampah sialan?" terlihat jelas kekesalan dalam raut wajah pria itu, dia memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat bulu kudukku merinding ngeri.

"Kekeke~ Tentu saja, dread sialan. Ah, bagaimana jika kita bermain 'bongkar rahasia si dread sialan' pasti akan menarik." Hiruma juga tersenyum licik, akuma itu mulai mengeluarkan death glare nya, suasana semakin mencekam.

Masih dengan senyum liciknya, Hiruma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah buku?

"Aku lebih suka permainan fis-"

"Kongo Agon, pria sialan yang sudah membunuh puluhan orang sialan, oh, rupanya kau punya saudara kembar sialan ya, menarik. Dan, astaga, aku tak menyangka kalau ramb-"

"Hentikan, sampah! Siapa kau sebenarnya, dan, dari mana kau tahu semua itu, hah?" wajah pria itu mulai merah padam, tangannya mengerat menahan emosi.

Buku macam apa itu? Apa semua rahasia orang-orang ada disana? Menyeramkan. Jadi, itu yang disebut akuma techou.

"Kekeke~ aku punya semua rahasia sialanmu. Dan, kalau kau macam-macam," Hiruma mengeluarkan aura iblisnya, lalu menodongkan ujung AK-47 nya dikepala pria itu.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal." lanjutnya, masih dengan tampang horror yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi itu.

Dapat kulihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah pria bernama Agon itu, rupanya dia masih sayang nyawa dan harga dirinya, tanpa pamit, dia segera berlalu meninggalkan kami.

"Cih, sudah kubilang, ini karena kau yang terlalu lamban Cream puff otaku sialan." omel Hiruma, setidaknya aura setannya tadi sudah mulai menghilang.

"Ah, kau yang meninggalkanku tadi, Hiruma-kun." ucapku kesal.

"Tch." dia kembali memasukkan buku hitam itu pada saku jasnya.

Dan, astaga.

"A-ano, bisa tidak kau melepaskan, tanganmu?" jangan sekarang, jangan blushing hanya karena tanganku digenggam olehnya, jangan.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tatapan licik itu lagi.

"A-aku tida-"

"Kalau begitu." dia melepaskan genggamannya, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seolah memintaku untuk menggandeng tangannya.

Ah, tidak, wajahku memanas lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin diganggu seperti tadi lagi, kan?" apa benar dia mencemaskan keadaanku?

"U-um, baiklah." putusku, akhirnya, dengan perasaan malu dan gugup, aku merangkul tangannya, seperti sepasang kekasih.

Ah, lupakan.

Dan tak lama kemudian, aku sudah memasuki Casino itu. Interior dari gedung ini begitu memukau, dengan segala kemewahan dan kemegahannya. Para pengunjungnya juga beraneka macam, dari tua sampai anak muda, semua berkumpul disini. Semua meja terlihat penuh oleh pria-pria berjas, ribuan keping chip berserakan diatas meja. Mesin-mesin permainan berjejeran dipinggir tembok, dihuni oleh beberapa orang.

"Berhenti memasang ekspresi sialan seperti itu." ucap Hiruma, membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Tuan Hiruma." seorang pria tua berjas hitam mendekati kami, dia tersenyum ramah lalu memandangku dengan aneh.

Seolah mengerti arti pandangannya, aku segera berujar, "Aku te-"

"Kau kenapa, pelayan tua sialan? Apa orang sialan itu sudah datang?" potong Hiruma, sebelum aku sempat menuntaskan kalimatku.

Tapi kali ini aku tak berniat berdebat dengannya, aku agak tertarik dengan ucapannya tadi.

Orang sialan? Siapa lagi itu?

Namun, kali ini aku juga tak berniat berkomentar apapun.

"Iya, dia sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi. Mari ikut aku." jawab pelayan tadi dengan sopan.

Hiruma melirikku sekilas lalu tersenyum licik, kali ini benar-benar licik.

Ada apa?

Apa lagi yang dia rencanakan? Apa ada hubungannya denganku? Nampaknya iya.

"Hiru-"

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku, maka kau akan kuberi hadiah sialan itu, mengerti?" ancaman berhadiah, aku suka ini.

"Oke." aku mengangguk setuju dan berjalan bersama Hiruma, mengikuti langkah pelayan tadi.

Kami melewati banyak meja, anehnya, setiap orang yang memandangku selalu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, ada apa? Ah, tentu saja, aku berjalan beriringan dengan akuma terkejam diseluruh Jepang, bahkan mungkin diseluruh dunia.

Apa ini tidak akan menjadi hal buruk? Bagaimanapun aku ketua kedisiplinan sekolah, mungkin saja ada yang mengenalku disini, kan?

"Ah, Hiruma Youichi." seorang pria setengah baya nampak sedang duduk disebuah meja, jauh lebih mewah dibanding meja-meja sebelumnya, bukan, ruangan ini yang memang berbeda, nampaknya ini ruang VIP.

Hiruma hanya mengeluarkan kekehan khasnya, lalu tetap berjalan menuju pria yang dikelilingi beberapa gadis tadi. Pria itu memandang kami dengan tajam, dia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya yang bergagang emas, mata birunya terlihat jelas.

"Siapa nona cantik ini?" dia memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikkan, rasanya aku ingin sekali menendang wajah mesumnya itu.

"Tanyakan itu kepada ayah sialanmu, dia pasti mengenalnya."

Eh? Siapa yang mengenalku? Ah, gawat.

"Hahaha~ Hiruma Youichi, dua dari tiga perjanjian kita telah kau penuhi, sekarang tinggal penentuannya, kau sudah siap?" Seorang pria yang nampak lebih tua dari ayahku itu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menuju kearah kami.

"Ayah." ucap pria mesum tadi, dia lalu kembali memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi, dia-"

"Anezaki Mamori." Potong pria yang kira-kira berumur 50 tahunan itu, dia lalu duduk di kursi, tepat dihadapan kami.

Bagaimana mungkin, dia mengenalku? Oh, tuhan, ada apa ini?

Aku rasa, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pria itu, sungguh.

"Silahkan duduk." pria berpostur tegap itu mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk dan memberi isyarat agar anaknya itu segera berlalu pergi bersama dengan para gadis-gadis tadi.

"Hebat. Kau memang jenius, aku tak dapat meremehkanmu." lanjut pria itu.

"Kekeke~ kau tak perlu memujiku seperti itu. Sekarang kita mulai saja, aku ingin cepat pulang." Hiruma sama sekali tidak menggubris pandangan dari beberapa pria disana, dia nampak santai saja.

"Iyaiya, baiklah. Kalian, keluarlah dulu, aku ingin bermain sebentar dengannya." dengan teratur, para pria yang mungkin adalah pelayannya itu segera berlalu, menyisakan seorang pegawai casino saja disini.

"Aku tak terkejut kau bisa mendapatkannya, semua hal bisa masuk akal jika berurusan denganmu, Youichi. Kau memang lebih hebat dari ayahmu."

Nampaknya pria ini adalah kenalan Hiruma, dan mungkin mereka sangat dekat, buktinya, dia memanggil Hiruma dengan nama kecilnya dan menyebut-nyebut ayah Hiruma juga.

"Tak usah basa-basi orang tua sialan, cepat selesaikan urusan sialan kita." ucap Hiruma sarkastik.

Permainan pun dimulai, aku memang tak mengerti sama sekali tentang permainan ini, kartu-kartu mulai dibagi dan Hiruma nampak santai seperti biasa, begitu pula dengan pria itu.

Aku sudah menyimpan beribu pertanyaan untuk Hiruma setelah ini, bersiap saja, Hiruma.

Mereka masih serius bermain, saling bertatap-tatapan sambil berusaha membaca kartu lawan mereka, perlahan aku mulai mengerti, jadi ini yang di sebut dengan poker. Permainan yang membutuhkan ketenangan dan strategi, apa mungkin Hiruma bisa menang melawan dia? Yang nampaknya lebih berpengalaman dalam hal usia.

Cukup lama mereka beradu, semua langkah yang mereka pilih diambil dengan berhati-hati, tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Hingga tiba-tiba, Hiruma menyeringai licik dengan aura yang begitu kelam.

Entah apa yang direancanakannya sampai dia berbuat seperti itu, sementara pria itu, dia masih tetap santai, mengacuhkan Hiruma yang mulai tertawa gila.

"Kau akan benar-benar menepati janjimu, kan?" tatapan Hiruma berubah drastis, penuh kemenangan.

"Cih, jangan bermimpi, bocah. Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku dengan ekspresi seperti itu?" pria itu tersenyum kecil kearah Hiruma, membuat seringai iblisnya semakin melebar.

"Aku menang saat bisa membuatmu berpikir, 'dia tak mungkin menang'. Kau harus berhenti bermain, kau sudah sangat tua dan bodoh orang tua sialan. Kekeke." tawa gila itu kembali terdengar, seiring dengan tatapan terkejut pria itu saat menyaksikan kemenangan Hiruma, dia memang iblis, untuk hal-hal kotor sperti ini, setan selalu berpihak padanya.

"Sial." keluh pria itu, membuat tawa Hiruma semakin membahana.

"Sekarang, tepati janjimu, orang tua sialan." ancam Hiruma.

"Tentu saja, ini." dia melemparkan selembar kertas kearah Hiruma, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Permainan yang menyenangkan. Lain kali, kau harus menemaniku saat sedang bosan." ujar pria itu sambil merapikan sedikit jas biru tuanya.

"Cih." respon singkat dari Hiruma cukup untuk membuat pria tadi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan, Youichi. Sedikit nasehat dariku, jangan terlalu sering bermain api, nanti kau bisa terluka." dia lalu melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih duduk dengan santai.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Hiruma, sambil bangkit dari posisinya, sementara aku masih bungkam, belum berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sebab bagaimana pun aku tak ingin mengingkari janjiku tadi.

Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, membiarkan tatapan aneh mengiringi kepergian kami.

Diluar ternyata sudah hujan, entah sejak kapan, yang jelas, hujan itu tengah turun dengan deras, membasahi jalan yang kami lalui.

Sesampainya di mobil, aku segera membuka mulut, "Hiruma-kun, siapa pria tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu." nampaknya mood nya jadi bertambah buruk, menyusahkan saja.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, tak perlu marah seperti itu." umpatku jengkel.

"Siapa yang menyurumu bertanya? Kau pikir kenapa aku harus menjawabnya."

Benar, kenapa kau harus menjawabnya, memangnya aku siapa?

"Kau benar, lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesana? Ini pasti ada kaitannya denganku."

"Aku sudah bilang, ini bukan urusanmu."

"Ini urusanku karena tadi pria itu menyebut-nyebut namaku!"

"Orang tua sialan itu hanya sedikit mengenalmu saja, jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Mou, dia tidak hanya mengenalku, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan perjanjianmu itu, ada apa? Katakan padaku, Hiruma-kun!"

Mobil yang dikemudikan olehnya tiba-tiba berhenti, menepi pada pinggir jalan.

"Sudah aku bilang, ini bukan urusanmu, jadi jangan ikut campur, Cream puff otaku sialan." mata tosca itu terlihat berkilat, nampaknya dia benar-benar bad mood.

"Kalau begitu, aku seharusnya tak berada disini!" dengan penuh emosi, aku membuka pintu mobil itu dengan kasar, membiarkan tetesan air membasahi tubuhku, dingin yang menusuk tulangku juga kuabaikan, aku hanya terus berjalan menjauhi mobil Hiruma, terserah kemana saja, yang penting tidak dengan akuma itu.

"Hei!" aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan akuma itu, nada suaranya terdengar kesal dan penuh emosi, membuat emosiku juga ikut melonjak.

Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Dia pikir dia siapa?

GREB

Dalam sekejap, keseimbanganku hilang, membuat tubuhku sontak tertahan dan menegang. Kupandangi pergelangan tanganku yang digenggam erat olehnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucapku kesal, sambil berusaha menarik paksa lenganku darinya.

Namun nihil, semakin aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, diriku malah menjadi semakin tak terkendali.

"Lepaskan aku, Bodoh!" teriakku lagi, sambil mengayunkan sebelah tanganku yang bebas untuk menamparnya, sekuat tenaga.

PLAK

Aku terkejut, aku tadi benar-benar menamparnya? Dan, dia hanya terdiam? Ini buruk.

Aku memandang matanya dalam-dalam, tak berani berkedip ataupun berpaling sedikit saja, karena begitu aku lengah, semua akan berakhir.

Aneh, tak ada kilatan emosi seperti sebelumnya dari tatapannya, tak ada sama sekali. Tatapan itu terlihat redup, hampa, dan lembut. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan marah atau membalas perbuatanku, dia hanya terdiam.

"H-hiruma-kun." ucapku, dengan nada yang bergetar dan pelan, membuat mata tosca itu semakin melembut.

Bodoh, kenapa aku tadi menamparnya? Aku, emosi, aku benar-benar tak terkendali tadi, tapi, Hiruma, dia sudah terluka, dan itu karena kebodohanku.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang, pria yang telah mengejarku itu, dia membuang harga dirinya untuk menyusulku berjalan di bawah hujan, dan kini aku telah memberinya hadiah yang tak sepantasnya kuberikan, maaf Hiruma.

"G-gomen." ucapku lembut, sambil mengusap pelan bekas tamparanku tadi, berharap rasa sakitnya segera terbang melayang.

Hiruma agak tersentak dengan kelakuanku itu, namun dia segera bisa menguasai diri dan tersenyum lebar, mungkin terlihat sedikit licik juga.

"Bodoh." dengan cepat, kutarik kembali tanganku dari wajahnya, lalu mengganti tatapan malaikatku dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Ap-"

"Kau melupakan tas sialanmu tadi."

Satu kalimat yang begitu bermakna, membuatku menyadari arti dari segala tindakannya tadi, benar, aku memang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku tadi berpikir kalau Hiruma mengejarku karena, ah, sudahlah.

"Jadi, kau mengejarku hanya karena tasku ketinggalan di mobilmu?" tanyaku, dengan nada yang dua kali lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Kekeke~" aku mendengus kesal, pria itu memang benar-benar iblis.

GESS

Lagi-lagi, tubuhku ditarik, tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang hangat yang bersandar dibahuku, membuat kedua lututku ikut menegang, dan saat menyadari lengan panjang Hiruma sudah melekat dibahuku, jantungku juga ikut bereaksi, seakan ingin meloncat keluar dan melakukan gangnam style ditengah jalan.

Pria itu merangkulku, lalu menarikku lebih rapat lagi kearahnya hingga kepalaku sudah berada tepat disamping kepalanya. Dan dalam gerakan cepat, jas yang sudah dia lepaskan tadi dia gunakan untuk menutupi kepala kami berdua, dari rintikan hujan yang menggila.

Aku tak sanggup berkomentar apapun, kakiku hanya ikut melangkah mengikutinya saja. Kami pun berlarian kecil menuju mobil Hiruma, perasaanku sekarang sudah mulai membaik, meski tanpa ucapan maaf sedikit pun darinya, aneh, bukan?

Saat sampai didalam mobil, aku hanya tertunduk malu, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan ada adegan mellow begitu antara aku dan Hiruma. Demi apa?

Dia membuka bagasi belakang mobilnya, lalu kembali duduk dikursi kemudi. Aku meliriknya sepintas, sekedar mencari tahu apa yang dia ambil tadi. Dan, tak kusangka, mengapa aku begitu betah memandangi Hiruma yang, sedang bertelanjang dada dengan rambut yang basah? Dia nampak, err, lupakan.

"Berhenti menatapku, dasar mesum." bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau aku sedang menatapnya? Aku yakin dia tidak melirikku sedikitpun tadi.

"A-aku tidak menatapmu, Hiruma-kun! Dan jangan memanggilku mes-"

"Pakailah, aku hanya punya itu." dia melemparkan sebuah kemeja putih polos yang sudah pasti akan kebesaran dibadanku.

"E-eh, tapi dimana aku menggantinya?" tanyaku bingung. Bagaimana tidak, ini mobil dua pintu, dan tak ada satu bangunanpun disekitar sini, kami berada ditengah jalan yang sunyi.

"Disitu saja, kau pikir aku mau melihat tubuh sialanmu, hah?!" jawab Hiruma, membuat dengusan napas kesalku kembali terdengar.

"T-tidak, bagaimana pun, aku tidak mau melakukannya." tolakku, membayangkan aku ganti baju disamping akuma seperti itu bisa membuat darahku naik kewajah semua.

"Hei, cepat ganti baju sialanmu. Aku saja cuek mengganti baju sialanku disampingmu, kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap biasa seperti itu?" teriaknya.

Uh, menyebalkan. Kau tanya kenapa? Karena aku WANITA sekali lagi, WANITA, apa kau tidak sadar, Hiruma Youichi?

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan asal, malas meladeninya.

"Cepat lakukan, Cream puff otaku sialan. Aku tak mau kau terkena demam sialan." aku terkejut, dan memandangnya tak percaya.

Merasa dipandang dengan aneh olehku, pria bertelinga elf itu segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maksudku, kau tahu, jika kau terkena penyakit sialan itu, aku lah yang akan repot juga, jadi cepat pakai saja, Cream puff otaku sialan."

Otakku kembali jernih, dan segera menyingkirkan pikiran konyol yang berkecamuk tadi.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, dia ada benarnya juga, aku memang sangat gampang terjangkit demam, bisa bahaya kalau aku demam saat ini.

"U-uh, baiklah. Tapi, kau janji jangan mengintip, tutup matamu dan berbalik kesana." perintahku, meski ragu, aku sudah memutuskannya.

"Iyaiya." ucapnya malas, tapi dia tetap saja mengikuti intruksiku tadi, berbalik dan menutup mata.

Setelah memastikan dia benar-benar menutup matanya, aku segera mengganti gaunku yang basah dengan kemejanya, sudah kuduga kebesaran. Bayangkan saja, lengan dari kemeja ini sudah lebih dua puluh centi dari ujung jariku, dan panjangnya hampir selututku, aku nampak konyol saat ini.

"Sudah." ucapku, dia pun kembali berbalik untuk memandangku sejenak, ralat, mungkin agak lama.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak." dia memalingkan tatapannya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, bersiap berlalu dari tempat ini.

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis cantik itu kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran dibadannya, kedua tangannya saling mendekap satu sama lain, penghangat yang dinyalakan pada mobil tersebut tidak cukup untuk membuat tubuh gadis itu merasa nyaman, sementara sepasang mata milik si pria masih terus mengawasi malaikat yang tertidur itu.

Kali ini Mamori memang tidak mengigau seperti sebelumnya, namun tetap saja, pria berambut spike itu tak bisa tenang mengemudi, sesekali dia melirik gadis disampingnya itu, entah apa yang ditakutkannya.

Dan, mobil itu pun berhenti, tepat didepan rumah Mamori yang megah. Hiruma tak berusaha membangunkan Mamori, dia langsung saja menggendong gadis berambut coklat itu ala brydal style.

Awalnya para pelayan di rumah itu sempat bingung dengan keadaan nona mereka, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Hiruma, dengan takut, ragu, dan lagi-lagi takut mereka pun mempercayai ucapan iblis itu.

Gadis itu masih menutup kedua mata birunya rapat-rapat, dan Hiruma masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Mamori di kaos hitamnya dengan kasar. Disana tak ada siapapun, jadi tak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan, dan yang terpenting Hiruma tak pernah ingin dibantu oleh siapapun.

Oke, pria berambut pirang itu menyerah, dia akhirnya terduduk disamping ranjang Mamori, mengamati wajah malaikat itu lekat-lekat.

"Nampaknya bermain api tak seburuk itu," Hiruma tersenyum, bukan senyum licik yang biasa dia tampakkan, tapi senyum lembut yang tak pernah disaksikan oleh mata manapun.

"Good night, Mamori." perlahan, kecupan hangat pun mendarat di kening Mamori, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Dan setelah melakukan itu, perlahan genggaman Mamori pun terlepas, membuat pria disampingnya itu tersenyum kecil.

**Hoaaaaah kelamaan hiatus membuat chapter ini jadi tambah gaje, gomen.**

**Para readers, dimanapun kalian berada, RIVIEW yaaa :)**

**Dan nantikan chapter selanjutnya, hohoho ^^**

**Arigatou.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gomen! Maaf baru bisa update lagi, beneran maafin yaa :) *nunduk-nunduk***

**Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah nunggu chapter 8 ini :)**

**Maaf karena chapter ini jadinya agak panjang dari yang sebelum sebelumnya, dan termakasih buat semua riviewnya :)**

**Ini balasannya, buat yang lain saya balas lewat pm yaa :**

**amanda-chan: hahaha, Mamori bukannya jadi barang taruhan juga sih, meski memang dia dijadiin taruhan (?) sebenarnya, ini rahasia loh~ mamori itu dijadiin jaminan, kalo sampe hiruma kalah waktu itu, mamori yang kena akibatnya *bisik-bisik* jangan bocorin sama siapa-siapa yaa^^ ohiya, kisunya disimpan buat saat-saat terakhir, biar jadi lebih berkesan aja, sabar ya~ haahaha ^^**

**Vhy otome : ini updatenya ^^ makasih masih mau baca ^^ makin penasaran? bentar lagi kebongkar kok :)**

**hiruma hikari : ini updatenya ^^ semoga nggak mengecewakan :)**

**Ms. S : iyaa pasti saya update kok, tapi sabaryaa~ hehe, makasih ^^**

**Pasta Gigi Gum : ini update ^^ maaf lama yaa, lagi banyak kegiatan soalnya :)**

**NaMIKAze Nara : samasama^^ eh, bagus deh kalo kamu suka :) chapter depan kebongkar kok :) makasih ^^**

**Oke, nggak perlu basa-basi lagi, langsung aja,**

**Happy reading minna,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**Title : Cream Puff or Gum**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, GaJe, Typo, and banyak kejelekan lainnya yang terlalu panjang buat disebutin**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Burung bersiul merdu, bagaikan pengganti jam alarm mungil yang sudah menyerah berdering sejak tadi, dan secara tidak langsung meminta gadis berambut auburn itu untuk segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

Mamori akhirnya bangun, dia tersadar dari mimpi indahnya, mimpi yang sempat membuatnya blushing selama beberapa detik, dan dengan sedikit menggeliat manja diranjang, Mamori menengok kearah jendelanya yang telah dibuka sejak pagi tadi, lalu memandang sekilas pada balkon mungilnya diluar, ada sepasang burung berwarna biru yang bertengger didahan pohonnya, masih bernyanyi-nyanyi riang, seolah menyambut kebangkitan Mamori.

"Hoaam," Mamori menguap lebar, sambil meregangkan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Jika mengingat kejadian kemarin, rasanya Mamori siap meledak kapan saja, Hiruma Youichi sudah benar-benar merasuki kepalanya, apalagi setelah sadar bahwa semalam Hiruma mengecup keningnya, helloooo, Hiruma mengecup kening Mamori yang artinya Mamori bukan hanya sekedar gadis sialan yang biasa saja bagi Hiruma, hohoho, Mamori tersenyum bangga dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Tapi, hei, kenapa Mamori malah merasa senang dengan segala perlakuan Hiruma padanya? Bukankah Mamori tidak suka pada pria itu? Seharusnya Mamori merasa jijik ketika dahinya dikecup oleh si akuma itu, dan seharusnya Mamori memarahi Hiruma malam itu juga.

Tapi kenapa? Mamori setengah sadar saat Hiruma mengecupnya malam itu, namun dia sangat yakin itu bukan mimpi, tapi mengapa Mamori malah tetap menutup matanya, bukannya berteriak dan marah-marah pada pria itu? Mengapa?

Kepala Mamori bergeser sedikit kesamping, memikirkan alasan atas tindakan konyolnya yang menikmati sentuhan Hiruma di keningnya semalam. Fuh, Mamori mendengus kesal, tak juga menemukan alasan masuk akal baginya, otak jeniusnya hanya bisa memikirkan satu alasan saja, dan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal bagi Mamori, sangat tidak masuk akal, mana mungkin Mamori jatuh cinta pada Hiruma?

"Tidak-tidak," Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menyingkirkan pikiran bodohnya tadi jauh-jauh.

"Ah, daripada memirirkan si bodoh itu, lebih baik aku man-" ucapan Mamori terhenti, mulutnya menganga lebar seakan telah menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Oh, tidak!" pekik Mamori tiba-tiba, dia baru saja menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari senin, dan artinya, hari ini dia sekolah, dengan cepat, pandangan Mamori menjelajah sekitarnya, mencari jam terdekat yang bisa dia amati.

9.39

"Sial," desis Mamori, dia tahu dirinya sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang, tak ada cara apapun untuk bisa datang tepat waktu kesekolahnya saat ini, benar-benar sial.

Mamori mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal, dan mendengus panjang beberapa kali, dipandanginya lagi jam dinding diatas pintu kamarnya itu, sekedar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Arrgh," kali ini Mamori sudah meninju-ninju bantal-bantal disampingnya, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

TOK TOK

"Masuk!" teriak Mamori, dengan emosi yang menyulut diujung ucapannya, membuat wanita dibalik pintu itu merasa agak gugup dan takut untuk memutar gagang pintu berwarna peach itu.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sopan, masih sambil berdiri didepan pintu, tak berniat melangkah masuk sebelum dipersilahkan oleh nona mudanya itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku tadi pagi?" tanya Mamori, mati-matian dipendamnya kekasalannya itu, berusaha tidak bersikap kasar pada pelayannya yang masih berdiri kaku diujung sana.

"Kami pikir anda sedang sakit, nona. Dan saya rasa anda perlu beristirahat hari ini," jawab sang wanita dengan singkat, padat, dan nyaris membuat Mamori menggigit bantal dalam genggamannya itu.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka membolos?"

"Maaf nona, tapi semalam anda tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Oke, Mamori menyerah, semakin lama perdebatan ini semakin membuatnya emosi, lebih baik dia segera menghentikannya, toh, dia sudah tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah lagi hari ini.

"Ya sudah, aku ingin mandi dulu," putus Mamori, bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa menyalahkan segalanya pada wanita itu, ia tidak tahu apapun tentang yang terjadi semalam, dan rasanya tidak bijak jika dia melampiaskan kemarahnnya pada sang pelayan.

"Baik nona, saya permisi dulu," pamitnya sopan, lalu menutup pintu kamar Mamori dengan pelan.

Mamori segera duduk disisi ranjangnya, melakukan peregangan rutinnya setelah bangun tidur, lalu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya itu, hanya berjarak dua meter saja dari ranjangnya.

Ketika Mamori sudah menapakkan kaki jenjangnya didalam kamar mandinya, ditutupnya pintu itu rapat-rapat, padahal tanpa begitu pun tak ada yang berani melihat Mamori mandi didalam.

Semula, Mamori ingin berendam berjam-jam di bathtub nya, namun begitu melewati wastafel disisi kamar mandinya, Mamori tanpa sengaja mendapati tampilan dirinya dipantulan cermin itu, dengan rambut berantakan dan kemeja putih yang lusuh, entah mengapa dia merasa begitu eksotis sekarang, pakaian yang dikenakannya itu sungguh menggoda, untung saja tidak ada pria yang melihatnya saat ini.

Tapi, tunggu, Mamori kembali memandang cermin dihadapannya dengan mata yang terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh otaknya.

_'Semalam, dia, kan, astaga, dia melihatku begini? Pantas saja waktu itu dia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, aaaah, sial,' _batin Mamori.

Kedua telapak tangannya menutup rapat wajahnya yang sudah kembali berubah warna, entah mengapa dia merasa malu, sangat malu terlihat seperti itu dihadapan seorang pria, terlebih lagi dia itu, Hiruma.

Mamori kembali mengerang, frustasi dengan segala kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya sejak bertemu dengan Hiruma, dia terlalu sering tertimpa sial.

Dengan buru-buru, Mamori menyalakan wastafel dihadapannya itu, lalu mencuci wajahnya degan air dingin yang keluar, berharap rasa panas dikepalanya segera hilang.

Sesaat, Mamori menyadari, tadi dia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil pada cermin dihadapannya, segera saja ia menarik kepalanya yang masih menikmati kesejukan air dingin itu, dan benar, ada sebuah coretan kecil disudut bawah cermin itu, tidak terlalu mencolok, namun dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh iris biru Mamori.

Mamori mematikan kran air yang tadi dia nyalakan, lalu memandang tulisan tangan yang ditulis menggunakan lipstick berwarna merah itu dengan seksama, Mamori merasa tak asing dengan warna lipstick itu, dan Mamori yakin itu adalah salah satu koleksinya, siapa lagi yang bisa berbuat hal senekat ini?

_Kau membolos, ketua kedisiplinan sialan?  
Kekeke, kujemput jam 10, cepat selesaikan mandi sialanmu, dan pakai baju sialan yang biasa saja, jangan yang mencolok, ingat, aku tidak suka menunggu!  
PS: Ini bukan ajakan kencan sialan seperti yang kau pikirkan, kekeke_

Mamori tersenyum kecil membaca pesan singkat itu, ada rasa menggelitik disekitar perutnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Hiruma akan menemuinya lagi hari ini, pikirannya kembali dicuri oleh sosok pria berambut pirang itu.

"Padahal jelas sekali ini ajakan kencan, dasar pembohong," gumam Mamori, pelan namun sungguh berguna untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, meski pria itu bilang bukan kencan, bagi Mamori ini jelas-jelas ken-can, titik.

Keasyikan degan pikiran ngaconya, Mamori sampai lupa bahwa kira-kira hanya tersisa 15 menit lagi sebelum jam 10, dia harus cepat-cepat kalau tidak ingin terlambat diacara kencan, err, oke, ini bukan kencan seperti yang pria bertelinga elf itu katakan.

Dengan buru-buru, Mamori melenggang menuju shower dipojok ruangan itu, terpaksa dia membatalkan acara berendamnya yang sejak tadi dia iming-imingkan, demi sang akuma.

Saat ini, pikiran Mamori benar-benar dipenuhi oleh sosok akuma itu, hanya dia. Ada begitu banyak hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, segala misteri yang tentu saja berkaitan dengan Hiruma, jika dihitung-hitung, ada tiga hal yang begitu menyita pikiran dan perhatian Mamori.

Pertama, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Hiruma dan ayahnya? Mengapa mereka tampak akrab seperti itu?

Kedua, Mamori ingin tahu segala isi perjanjian-perjanjian, lebih tepatnya taruhan-taruhan yang dilakukan oleh pria itu, taruhan yang selalu dapat dimenangkannya dengan sempurna, Mamori penasaran dengan semuanya, ada tiga macam perjanjian yang ia ketahui telah dimenangkan oleh Hiruma, pertama antara Hiruma dengan ayahnya sendiri, kedua antara hiruma dengan ayahnya, ketiga antara Hiruma dengan pria tua yang kemarin dia jumpai di Casino, ada yang aneh dengan semua itu, dan entah mengapa Mamori merasa penasaran.

Ketiga, Mamori ingin tahu, alasan Hiruma mendekatinya selama ini, mereka baru saja saling mengenal dalam beberapa hari, dan sungguh bukan kebiasaan Mamori untuk merasa tertarik dengan pesona yang dimiliki Hiruma, yang notabene terdiri atas kejahatan semua, sungguh ironis diri Mamori sekarang.

Dengan cepat, Mamori segera mengenakan dress selututnya, terlihat benar-benar anggun ditubuhnya, dress itu berwarna pink pastel dengan sedikit renda dibagian kerahnya yang bermodel V, lengan 3/4 dress itu membuat kesan simple tapi manis, dan dengan sedikit sanggulan dirambut panjang Mamori yang lurus, gadis itu sekarang sudah tampak sangat cantik, dijamin bisa membuat para pria yang berpapasan dengannya dijalan menderita mimisan mendadak, tapi tentu saja, terkecuali pria satu itu, yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si akuma.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, hah?" bentak Hiruma dengan kasar setelah memandangi Mamori yang berjalan turun dari tangga, membuat Mamori agak kecewa dengan sikapnya itu, padahal dia sudah berusaha berdandan cantik dalam waktu singkat.

"Memangnya siapa yang seenaknya memintaku ber-ken-can?" ujar Mamori, dengan menekan pada kata terkahir yang diucapkannya tadi.

Hiruma masih stay cool, meski Mamori merasa sesaat tadi ada perubahan ekspresi diwajah datar Hiruma ketika mendengar ucapannya itu.

Hiruma masih sibuk dengan permen karet dalam mulutnya, sementara Mamori sibuk memandangi Hiruma, dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya, mengamati setiap detail kecil dari pria itu, yang bisa membuat jantungnya berpacu menjadi lebih cepat.

Hiruma mengenakan casual shirt berwarna putih yang polos, dilapisi dengan blazer hitam yang begitu pas dibadan atletisnya, kancing blazernya dibiarkan terbuka, sementara bawahannya, Hiruma hanya memakai jeans hitam biasa, dan sepatu hitam yang polos, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan berantakan seperti biasa, dengan tindik yang tetap menghiasi telinga elfnya, simple, namun terlihat mempesona, ditambah dengan aroma mint yang terus menyeruak dari balik tubuhnya sungguh berguna untuk menambah kesan maskulin yang dipancarkan pria itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Mamori tersentak, segera saja dialihkannya pandangan penuh ketelitian tadi dari tubuh tegap dihadapannya, lalu berusaha tersenyum kecil, "A-aku tidak memandangmu seperti itu, Hiruma-kun," sergah Mamori dengan gugup.

Baru saja Hiruma ingin mengeluarkan penyangkalannya, namun Mamori buru-buru memotong ucapan Hiruma dengan menarik tangan pria itu keluar rumah, "A-ah, sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Hiruma tidak melawan, tidak marah, dan juga tidak berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman Mamori, dia hanya berdiri kaku, dan akhirnya pasrah mengikuti tarikan Mamori yang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke mobilnya.

Dimobil, Hiruma diam, Mamori pun juga begitu, entah apa yang membuat mulut kedua insan itu tertutup rapat. Terkadang pandangan mereka saling bertemu, lalu dengan kompak mereka kembali memalingkan wajah dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Hening masih menyelimuti mereka hingga Mamori akhirnya mencoba untuk membuka mulut.

"Hiruma-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Mamori dengan hati-hati, setelah melakukan perdebatan rumit dengan inner-nya, disatu sisi Mamori ingin bertanya tempat tujuan mereka pada Hiruma, tapi disisi lain Mamori merasa bahwa hal itu akan sia-sia saja.

"Kemanayaa~" ujar Hiruma dengan suara yang menggelitik dan senyum liciknya yang mempesona, membuat Mamori gubrak seketika.

_'Kenapa Hiruma jadi aneh seperti itu? Mengerikan,' _batin Mamori, kini ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan yang dikepalkan didepan wajah, berjaga-jaga kalau saja Hiruma melakukan hal yang lebih OOC lagi dibanding ini.

"Kekeke~ kau benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya?" tanya Hiruma balik, ekspresinya masih terkesan mengerikan, namun ini lebih baik daripada tadi.

Mamori mengangguk ragu, perlahan kedua tangannya mulai dikembalikan ketempat yang seharusnya, karena sepertinya Hiruma sudah sadar dari gejala keanehannya tadi.

"Kita ke stadion Tokyo," jawab Hiruma singkat.

Satu detik, Mamori masih tak bergeming,

Dua detik, mata Mamori terbelalak kaget,

Tiga detik, "Hiruma-kun!" pekik Mamori, tanpa sungkan sama sekali, bagaimana tidak, dia pikir mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang romantis, oke, itu mungkin tidak mungkin tapi setidaknya Mamori memikirkan akan ada adegan makan siang berdua antara dia dan Hiruma, bukannya malah pergi ke stadion Tokyo yang tak pernah didatanginya sekalipun.

"Apa, Cream puff otaku sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan ketus, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar jengkel dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Mamori tadi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disana?" tanya Mamori cepat, sebelum Hiruma benar-benar membunuhnya hidup-hidup dengan tatapan tajamnya (?)

"Tentu saja kita akan menonton pertandingan," jawab Hiruma enteng, masih sambil memperhatikan jalan, meski sekali-sekali iris toscanya melirik kearah gadis disampingnya.

"Tunggu, jadi kau mengajakku pergi, hanya untuk menemanimu menonton pertandingan?"

"Hn."

"Itu berarti kau juga, bolos? Hanya untuk menonton pertandingan ini?" tanya Mamori lagi, mati-matian dia menahan rasa kecewa didadanya, dan menggantinya dengan tatapan menyorot yang terkesan dingin.

"Hn, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan kepala sekolah sialan itu, kau tenang saja, ini semua atas persetujuannya, jadi ini bukan bolos, Cream puff otaku sialan," ucap Hiruma dengan cepat, sambil menatap kedua bola mata Mamori, seolah meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa dia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Izin sekolah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mamori, lagi. Bagaimana pun, Mamori tahu pasti bahwa ayahnya tidak mudah dalam mengambil keputusan seperti itu, apalagi ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan persoalan akademik.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula, kau bisa menanyakannya pada kepala sekolah sialan itu nanti, bukan?"

Mamori teridam, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Hiruma.

"Baca ini," lanjut Hiruma, sambil melemparkan sebuah buku dengan asal-asalan kearah Mamori, yang langsung disambut bingung oleh gadis itu.

"American Football?" gumam Mamori pelan, begitu membaca judul dari buku bersampul merah darah itu.

"Oleh Hiruma Youichi?" kali ini suara Mamori sudah jauh dari kata pelan, gadis itu begitu terkejut mendapati nama Hiruma disana.

"Kau kenapa hah? Buku sialan itu memang aku yang tulis, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Mamori menggeleng yakin, sebenarnya bukan masalah yang sedang menjangkitnya, tapi rasa ketidak percayaan, ternyata sosok akuma seperti Hiruma bisa juga merangkaikan kata-kata hingga menjadi berlembar-lembar buku seperti ini, satu lagi sisi menarik pria itu.

Dibukanya dengan sangat perlahan buku itu, dan mulailah Mamori membaca, isinya hanya tentang Amefuto, segala macam ilmu tentang olahraga itu ada disana, ditulis dengan ciri khas Hiruma, lengkap dengan embel-embel 'sialan'nya, membuat Mamori yakin sepenuh hati bahwa buku itu memang karya Hiruma.

Mamori jadi keasiykan membaca, dia memang senang membaca sejak dulu, tak peduli itu novel, komik, maupun buku pelajaran, Mamori suka semuanya, termasuk buku dalam genggamannya itu.

Karena terlalu serius membaca, Mamori tidak menyadari, sejak tadi mereka sudah tiba didepan stadion, mobil Hiruma mendarat dengan sangat lembut, hingga Mamori tidak menyadarinya. Hiruma juga tak berniat mengganggu Mamori yang terlihat sangat menikmati bacaan barunya itu, diam-diam iris tosca itu terus memperhatikan Mamori, mengamatinya dalam-dalam, sepuas hatinya.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, Hiruma mengamati Mamori, dan Mamori masih termakan oleh ilusi dari buku Hiruma, tanpa menyadari tatapan lembut Hiruma sejak tadi.

Halaman terakhir, Mamori tersenyum penuh arti, seolah puas telah membaca buku itu dalam sekali duduk, dan saat menutup buku itu dengan sekali hentakan, Mamori tersenyum kecil, ketika tanpa sengaja mendapati gambar kelelawar kecil disudut belakang buku itu, kelelawar maskot Demon itu terlihat sangat manis.

Melihat Mamori tersenyum seperti itu, mendadak mengembalikan kesadaran Hiruma, dengan cekatan, dia mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali kearah kaca jendela, dan tentu saja bersikap cool seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Hiruma-kun, aku sudah selesai membacanya," lapor Mamori, dengan wajah sumringah seolah baru saja mendapat hadiah jackpot.

Hiruma melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela, lalu menatap Mamori dengan tajam, kedua tangannya bergerak cepat, membentuk sandi rahasia yang ditujukannya pada Mamori.

'Kalau begitu ayo masuk,' begitulah isi sandi rahasia Hiruma yang berhasil diketahui oleh Mamori, semua hal tentang sandi itu ada dibuku Hiruma tadi, dan Mamori mempelajarinya dengan baik-baik.

Mamori mengangguk mengerti, lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil Hiruma, dan sungguh mengejutkan, ratusan orang tampak tengah berjalan beramai-ramai menuju stadion yang megah itu, ada rasa takjub didada Mamori saat melihat ke-antusiasan para pengunjung itu, dia memang jarang pergi ke tempat seperti ini.

"Ayo, cepat," Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori tanpa rasa ragu, lalu menggiring gadis itu menerobos kedalam antrean, masuk kedalam stadion dan duduk di kursi VIP yang telah Hiruma pesan sebelumnya, khusus untuk hari ini Hiruma ingin duduk dikursi itu meski biasanya dia hanya duduk di kursi penonoton yang biasa bersama anggota DDB lainnya.

Lagi-lagi, Mamori masih merasa takjub melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, sungguh mengejutkan melihat begitu banyak orang berkumpul ditempat yang sama, pandangan Mamori masih menyebar luas, menyapu setiap inchi dari stadion yang kokoh itu.

"Pertandingannya akan segera dimulai, perhatikan baik-baik," ujar Hiruma, dengan mimik wajah yang serius dan sempat membuat Mamori memandang wajah stoic itu agak lama.

Para pemain mulai bertebaran, menyebar kesetiap sisi lapangan, saling menyerbu, saling mendorong, saling mengejar, tak jarang terjadi pukulan-pukulan yang membuat Mamori bergedik ngeri, terlebih lagi dia mengetahui bahwa Hiruma, Musashi, dan Kurita berada dalam club Amefuto disekolahnya, itu berarti mereka juga mengalami hal seperti itu saat bertanding.

Diliriknya sekilas wajah Hiruma yang sungguh, sulit untuk dideskripsikan, agak tegang, tapi terlihat senang dan sungguh menikmati, Hiruma bahkan tahu bahwa Mamori memperhatikannya sejak tadi, tapi dia masih lebih memilih untuk fokus pada pertandingan, ketimbang menatap iris yang indah itu.

"Perhatikan pertandingannya," gumam Hiruma, tanpa menatap Mamori sekilas pun, membuat Mamori segera kembali fokus pada pemandangan mengerikan didepannya.

Sementara disisi lain, terlihat sekumpulan pria berbaju merah-hitam -seragam olahraga khas Demon- mereka terlihat menikmati permainan yang ditunjukkan oleh senior-senior mereka itu, kelas pemain yang berada pada tingkat pro memang berbeda dengan mereka, decakan kagum dari para anggota DDB itu terdengar merdu, seiring dengan berjalannya pertandingan.

"Kak Kurita, kenapa kak Hiruma belum datang juga?" tanya seorang mony-err, seorang makhluk yang tampak seperti monyet bernama Monta, anak dari pemilik perusahaan produksi pisang yang tergolong elit.

"Kau benar, aku juga sejak tadi mencemaskannya," tutur Kurita dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir, keringat dingin meluncur deras dari dahi bulatnya.

"A-ano, apa mungkin kak Hiruma tidak bisa datang? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya," ucap Sena dengan gugup, membuat Monta segera merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha, teanng saja, Sena. Kak Hiruma pasti akan datang, tunggu saja," ucap Monta seenaknya, dan entah mengapa justu membuat perasaan Sena menjadi lebih tenang (?)

"FUGO!" teriak si kecil nan imut bernama Daikichi, meski kecil, Daikichi punya tenaga yang lumayan kuat, dia adalah teman sekelas Monta dan Sena, kekayaannya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan jasa antar barang yang sukses.

"Iya, aku juga percaya, Daikichi," tentu semua orang sudah tahu, satu-satunya orang di Demon yang bisa mengerti arti dari ucapan Daikichi hanya dia, Ryoukan Kurita.

Monta memandang kagum pada kedua makhluk bulat yang tampak bersaudara itu, kabarnya memang hanya orang-orang kuat saja yang bisa mngerti arti dari ucapan Daikichi, dan Monta mempercayainya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menelponnya sejak tadi, tapi tetap tidak diangkat," keluh sang siswa teladan yang kulitnya putih pucat dengan mata sayu dan rambut hitam yang agak tandus, meski begitu jangan meremehkannya, karena kejeniusan otaknyalah usaha milik ayahnya bisa bertahan dan mendunia hingga sekarang, padahal dulu mereka hanyalah keluarga yang sederhana, berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Itu artinya dia sudah ada disini," ujar seorang pria berpostur tegap yang akrab dipanggil Musashi, padahal namanya Gen Takekura. Ialah sang pewaris dari perusahaan bangunan yang dijalankan ayahnya, yang akan segera pensiun beberapa tahun lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Musashi?" tanya Kurita dengan bingung bercampur panik, bercampur tegang, pokoknya perasaan Kurita campur aduk sekarang, seperti nasi campur yang dia makan tadi pagi.

"Hiruma itu," ucap Musashi, semua mata tertuju padanya sekarang, bahkan haha brothers yang baru saja datang juga jadi ikut memperhatikannya, mendadak Musashi menjadi gugup dan spontan mengorek telinganya dengan ujung jari kelingkingnya, anggota DDB pun sweatdropped dengan tidak elit.

"Yah, kau tahulah dia bagaimana," lanjut Musashi, masih sambil melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

Semua anggota DDB kompakan berteriak dalam hati, _'Bagaimana apanyaa?!'_

Ah, tapi sudahlah, daripada harus mengganggu momen indah Musashi dengan telinganya, para anggota DDB lebih memilih diam dan menunggu kedatangan kapten mereka, meski masih ada beberapa diantara mereka yang belum juga tampak.

"Hahaha~ aku datang~" sapa seorang pria sambil berputar-putar gaje dengan satu kaki yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi keatas, cukup mencolok selama beberapa detik, dan setelah itu tak ada yang sudi memandangnya lagi.

"Dari mana saja kau, idiot?" tanya Jumonji, pria yang dikatakan sebagai leader dalam kelompok yang dikenal dengan sebutan haha brothers itu.

"Benar, kau sungguh lelet," komentar Kuroki.

"Dasar, tidak berguna," ujar Togano dengan segala kesadisannya.

"Kalian juga baru datang!" teriak anggota DDB lain, kecuali Taki dan Suzuna, yang baru saja tiba di sana.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuh?"

Lagi-lagi, mereka selalu kompak disetiap kesempatan, "Kalian berisik sekali!" teriak haha brothers bersamaan memarahi anggota DDB lain yang mengatai mereka tadi, sungguh kompak.

"Ah, maaf minna, ini semua gara-gara kakak, dia salah masuk gate tadi, menyebalkan," keluh Suzuna sambil menyeka peluh didahinya, napasnya masih ngos-ngosan karena berlarian dengan inline skate-nya kesana kemari tadi, mencari kakak sematawayangnya itu.

Mendengar suara Suzuna, membuat Sena menjadi gugup, dengan cepat, disingkirkannya tangan laknat Monta dari bahunya lalu memasang senyum terbaiknya pada gadis manis beriris violet itu, dan tentu saja dibalas Suzuna dengan senyum yang membuat jantung Sena nyaris copot dari kediamannya.

"Ahaha~ jangan murung begitu, adikku sayang~"

Dan, bruk bruk bruk, Suzuna menari riang diatas punggung kakaknya, tentu saja masih dengan inline skate kesukaannya.

"Hei, jangan bertengkar, kalian berdua!" teriak Kurita, hendak melerai pertengkaran Taki bersaudara itu, yang masih dipimpin oleh Suzuna.

Namun naasnya, Kurita yang hendak memisahkan kedua insan itu malah tanpa sengaja tersandung dan menimpa para anggota DDB beserta penonton lain yang berada disekeliling mereka, mengundang riuh tawa dari orang-orang yang melihat kejadiannya secara langsung, termasuk si akuma yang berada disudut lain, bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk senyum kecil yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

_'Dasar anak-anak bodoh sialan,'_ batinnya.

"Eh, ada apa itu, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori dengan bingung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kerumunan yang nyaris mencuri perhatian semua orang distadion itu.

"Hanya sekumpulan orang-orang sialan," jawab Hiruma apa adanya, masih dengan senyum mengejek andalannya.

Mamori pun mendengus kesal, lalu kembali memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan, semua yang Hiruma tulis dibuku tadi sungguh berguna, Mamori bisa memahami permainan yang baru dikenalkan padanya itu dengan sangat baik sekarang.

DDDDDRRRRTTT

Handphone Mushashi berdering, dengan malas pria boros wajah itu pun membuka pesan masuknya,

_Katakan pada teri-teri sialan itu untuk bersiap-siap, permainan akan segera dimulai. Dan ingat, lakukan seperti apa yang telah kita sepakati kemarin, soal yang lainnya serahkan saja padaku._

Mushashi tersenyum puas, ini adalah kabar baik baginya.

"Hei, dengar, ada berita penting yang ingin aku katakan," ucap Musashi, menarik perhatian para anggota DDB lainnya.

"Hiruma bilang," jeda sesaat, Musashi menarik napas panjang, mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi para anggota DDB disekitarnya, yang pasti akan menghebohkan seisi stadion sebentar lagi.

Dan Mushashi pun mulai menjalaskannya, sesingkat yang ia bisa, berusaha meyakinkan nakama-nya bahwa dia serius dengan ucapannya tadi.

"APAAAAA?!" pekik anggota DDB yang lain, kecuali Musashi.

Kurita mulai mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya, begitu pula dengan Monta, Sena dan Yukimitsu. Haha brothers sibuk melemparkan ribuan pertanyaan pada Musashi, Daikichi sih terlihat semangat seperti biasa, sementara Taki tetap berputar-putar gaje, tak ada perubahan apapun padanya, meski tadi dia ikut berteriak juga. Begitulah reaksi para anggota DDB, sepertinya ada yang kurang, tapi entahlah, mungkin author cuma salah rasa saja.

Dan lagi-lagi, perhatian seisi stadion terarah pada mereka, namun dengan segera dapat dicuri kembali oleh lapangan, akibat ulah Amerika yang membuat touch down.

"J-jadi, k-kita aka-an,"

"Iya, kalian mengerti kan? Ayolah semangat, teman-teman," hibur Musashi sambil tertawa-tawa girang, dia tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan ini," lanjut Musashi lagi, setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari seluruh anggota DDB.

"YAHA~"

Hiruma tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu mendengar suara gaduh itu, tepat seperti perkiraannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, peluit wasit pun berbunyi, pertanda bahwa pertandingan itu telah usai, Mamori meregangkan lehernya, cukup terhibur dengan pertandingan yang seru itu, dengan hasil 50-49, nyaris saja Jepang menang melawan Amerika, saat ini Amerika hanya sedikit beruntung saja.

"Hiruma-kun, pertandingannya kan sud-" ucapan Mamori terhenti, saat memalingkan wajahnya tadi dan mendapati ekspresi Hiruma yang lebih serius lagi dan tantu saja lebih tampan lagi #dijambak Mamori

Mamori terlihat benar-benar bingung, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, wajah Hiruma yang seperti itu belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Hiruma saat ini, Mamori lebih memilih bungkam saja, dan menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, host yang sejak tadi memandu jalannya pertandingan kembali berbicara, "Mohon maaf, tapi tiba-tiba kami mendapat kabar, bahwa akan ada pertandingan tambahan,"

Jeda sesaat, penonton riuh berteriak girang, entah apa yang membuat keadaan berubah sedrastis ini, perasaan Mamori mulai tidak enak, "Dan pihak dari Amerika sudah setuju dengan anca- ehm, maksud saya permintaan oleh tuan Hiruma Youichi, dimohon kepada para penonton agar tidak meninggalkan tempat ini terlebih dahulu, terimakasih."

Semua penonton semakin ribut mendengar pengumuman itu, ada yang bersorak gembira karena akan mendapat tontonan gratis, namun ada pula yang nekat ingin meninggalkan stadion, meungkin mereka sedang ada urusan penting, sementara Mamori celingukan melihat sekelilingnya, begitu pula dengan anggota DDB yang lain, sibuk mencari pria yang namanya disebutkan tadi.

"Kekeke~" suara kekehan khas Hiruma menggelegar diseluruh stadion, mendadak membuat setiap orang disana merasakan aura hitam yang menyelimuti mereka, tak ada suara apapun sekarang, hening.

"Aku akan mengadakan pertandingan lagi, kalian orang-orang sialan, jangan ada yang pulang, atau kalian akan tahu sendiri akibat sialannya, kekeke~"

Masih tak ada suara, para pengunjung yang ingin melarikan diri mengubur niatnya dalam-dalam, takut pada akibat yang akan Hiruma berikan pada mereka, Mamori pun tersenyum tipis entah mengapa dia merasa tidak enak, apalagi Hiruma sudah berpindah tempat ditengah-tengah lapangan sekarang.

"Nona Mamori?" tanya seorang pria berjas hitam, sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Mohon ikuti aku, tuan Hiruma yang menugaskanku mengawal anda."

"Kemana?"

"Ke tuan Hiruma."

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi yang meluncur dari mamori, dia paham betul tentang situasi sekarang, tapi, apa yang direncanakan Hiruma sebenarnya? Sedetik kemudian, Mamori sudah bisa menebak, apa yang akuma itu inginkan.

* * *

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori segera saja menerobos kedalam ruang ganti pemain dengan brutal.

BLUSH

Dengan cepat Mamori menutup ruangan itu, lalu menyandarkan dirinya didepan pintu, pemandangan tadi sungguh tidak pantas dilihatnya, semua orang didalam sana bertelanjang dada, sungguh memalukan.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan debaran dadanya, Mamori berjongkok disudut koridor, menyembunyikan kepalanya diatas lutut sambil menunggu Hiruma keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

Ah, perasaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang, itu adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah dilakukan Mamori.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini, si mesum Cream puff otaku sialan?"

"Hei, aku tidak mesum, dan berhenti memanggilku begitu. T-tadi itu tidak sengaja!" bentak Mamori dengan wajah yang merah padam sambil berdiri dengan cepat.

"Hn, terserah. Aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Eh?"

"Dukung aku dari pinggir lapangan, mengerti?"

Mamori membeku, apa itu artinya dia harus selalu berada disisi Hiruma? Apa itu ungkapan cinta?

"Ohiya, bawa ini," tanpa menunggu tanggapan Mamori, dengan seenaknya Hiruma memberikan sebuah camera digital kepada gadis itu, lengkap dengan note kecil yang sengaja dia persiapkan untuk Mamori.

"Tunggu, kau ingin aku menganalisa pertandinganmu? Dan membantumu dari jauh?"

Mamori memang jenius, tanpa diberitahukan pun dia sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Hiruma.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Mamori mentah-mentah, dia cukup kesal dengan prilaku Hiruma yang seenaknya saja sejak tadi.

"Kenapa?" sepasang tangan jenjang Hiruma mulai mengurung Mamori, membuat gadis itu semakin merapat ditembok belakangnya.

"A-aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukann-"

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah manager sialanku."

BLUSH

Entah mengapa mendengar perkataan Hiruma itu malah membuat mamori menjadi malu, dan tak dapat berkutik sedikitpun. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan ke-blushingannya sudah pulih, mamori kembali beradu mulut dengan hiruma, tak seorang pun ingin mengalah, hingga,

"Baiklah, tapi setelah melihat yang satu ini, aku yakin kau pasti akan memohon padaku untuk menjadi manager sialanku, kekeke~" ancam Hiruma, membuat Mamori mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

"Kemari kau, cebol sialan!"

Inilah dia, kartu as Hiruma, Kobayakawa Sena.

"Senaa?!" pekik mamori, begitu melihat adik kecilnya itu tengah berjalan kiku kearahnya dengan baju yang persis sama dengan yang dikenakan Hiruma saat ini.

"S-sena, jangan bilang," ucapan Mamori segera dipotong oleh Sena, yang telah berdiri tegap dihadapannya, tepat disamping Hiruma.

"Ya, Mamori-neechan. Aku sudah lama bermain Amefuto, bersama kak Hiruma. Sejak masih di Amerika, kami sudah bermain bersama, maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang."

Tak ada respon, Mamori masih tak bergeming, sementara para tim DDB yang telah selesai ganti baju tampak berjalan menuju mereka.

Pikiran Mamori kacau, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sena bermain permainan yang berbahaya seperti itu, tapi Mamori juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sena, bagaimana pun dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dan Mamori sadar akan hal itu.

Tak mendapat teguran ataupun omelan dari Mamori, memaksa Sena untuk membuka mulut, "Mamori-neecha-"

"Aku mengerti."

Hiruma menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, rencananya berjalan dengan sempurna, seperti yang dia perkirakan sebelumnya, "Aku akan mendukung Sena, jika memang itu jalan yang kau pilih."

Perih memang, tapi Mamori berhasi tersenyum tipis, sambil terus-terusan menguatkan hatinya sendiri, dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sena akan baik-baik saja, terlebih lagi ada dia dan Hiruma, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Kekeke~ kau dengar itu, teri-teri sialan?! Kita mendapat manager sialan baru, jadi jangan sampai kalah, kalian mengerti?!"

"YEAHHH~"

Tanpa Mamori sadari, dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh tim DDB yang berada disana sejak tadi, memang benar, Mamori menangis, tapi kali ini tangisnya bukan untuk kesedihan, Mamori menangis karena bersyukur, dirinya ternyata memiliki banyak orang yang berharga, meski ada wajah-wajah yang asing disekelilingnya, tapi itu tak mengurangi rasa bahagia Mamori.

Tak lama setelah itu, pertandingan pun dimulai, Mamori benar-benar bekerja keras, dia menganalisa kemampuan lawan yang mereka hadapi, dari kursi dipinggir lapangan, dan terus-terusan mengirim sandi rahasia pada Hiruma.

"Kau tampaknya sangat perhatian pada pacarmu itu."

Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba memecah konsentrasi Mamori, membuat gadis itu spontan menengok kesamping kanannya, "Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Hahaha, pacarmu tidak bilang? Aku Doburoku, pelatih tim Demon."

"Aa-ah, Doburoku-sensei, maafkan aku, tapi, siapa pacar yang kau maksud?" tanya Mamori hati-hati.

"Tentu saja anak nakal itu, Hiruma Youichi."

BLUSH

"T-tidaaak, dia b-bukan pacarku!" sergah Mamori, digelengkannya kepalanya kuat-kuat seolah menjadi bukti bahwa dia memang tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Hiruma.

"Mamo-nee~ tak usah malu mengakuinya," goda Suzuna yang tiba-tiba muncul didekat mereka, sambil menggerakkan antena dikepalanya asal-asalan.

Mamori pun memilih diam, dengan wajah tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya, sampai sekarang, Mamori belum bisa menerima kenyataan, yang terus-terusan mengejarnya tersebut, rasanya terlalu sulit.

Pertandingan masih berlangsung, pemain yang dihadapi oleh tim DDB memang hanya pemain yang seumuran dengan mereka, sama-sama berada pada tingkat SMA, namun sungguh, latihan yang Sena jalani selama di Amerika bersama Hiruma rasanya nyaris saja sia-sia, susah payah Sena menahan sakit dari luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya, Mamori yang memandangnya pun tampak sangat khawatir, meski masih ada gadis berambut gelap yang lebih mengkhawatirkan Sena melebihi siapapun. Dan akhirnya, pertandingan berakhir,

"Hiruma-kun."

"Hn."

"Kau tak apa? Biarkan aku melihat lukamu," Mamori berlarian kearah Hiruma yang masih berdiam diri didepan lokernya, setelah mengganti seragam Amefutonya tadi.

"Ini, kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Hiruma masih tak merespon, meski dia membiarkan Mamori membalut luka disepanjang kakinya, tapi melihat kepala Hiruma tertunduk seperti itu, membuat perasaan Mamori seakan ikut terkoyak.

"M-maaf Hiruma-kun, ini salahku. Seandainya saja aku lebih berusaha lagi, mungkin kita tidak akan-"

"Diam."

"Hiruma-kun," desis Mamori, pelan, hingga tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengarnya, setelah selesai membalut luka Hiruma, Mamori pun berdiri kembali.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa, sama saja denganku. Tidak, kita semua sama Hiruma-kun!" nada suara Mamori naik satu tingkat, genggamannya semakin erat pada kotak P3K itu.

"Kita semua kecewa," lanjutnya lagi, dengan nada yang benar-benar lembut, bertolak belakang dengan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, jangan menanggungnya seorang diri, Hiruma-kun," ucap Mamori, begitu lembut dan hangat, sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut pirang Hiruma, seolah berbagi kekuatan pada pria yang masih terduduk lesu itu.

GREEEB

Hiruma berdiri dalam waktu singkat, dan menarik Mamori kedalam pelukannya, entah mengapa rasanya hanya ini yang dia butuhkan saat ini, sebuah pelukan, "Jangan lihat wajahku saat ini, kumohon."

Mamori terbelalak, pertama karena hiruma tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, dan kedua karena Hiruma mengucapkan sepatah kalimat paling lembut, bukan, satu-satunya kalimat yang normal dan sangat lembut yang pernah dia dengar keluar dari bibir pria itu.

Mamori membalas dekapan Hiruma, mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam pada dada bidang Hiruma, ada perasaan nyaman yang melingkupinya, semakin lama semakin damai, hingga mereka berdua mulai terlena dalam pelukan itu. Terbius dalam aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing, wangi mint dan harum kue yang manis, aroma yang tidak begitu mereka sukai satu sama lain, namun anehnya, hal itu semakin membuat mereka mengeratkan pelukannya.

* * *

**DESEMBER 2011-**

"Mamori, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mamori berbalik, beralih dari pemandangan langit senja dibalik jendela itu dan langsung tersenyum hangat begitu mendapati sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya telah tiba.

"Menunggu ayah."

Pria itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Mamori, putri kesayangannya yang belakangan ini begitu dia rindukan, "Ada urusan apa denganku? Ayah pikir kau sudah melupakan ayahmu ini."

"Eh, tidak mungkin, mana bisa aku melupakan ayah~" ujar Mamori manja, sambil merangkul lengan ayahnya dan ikut duduk disamping pria itu disofa pojok.

"Iyaiya, ayah tahu."

Mereka pun kembali tersenyum, dalam diam yang menggerogoti kebersamaan mereka.

"Hmm, ayah, besok-"

"Ayah tahu, jangan mengecewakan ayah."

Mamori mengangguk yakin lalu kembali tersenyum hangat pada ayahnya itu.

"Mungkin setahun yang lalu, kalimat itu pasti ayah katakan," Mamori memandang bingung pada ayahnya, menunggu kalimatnya usai.

"Tapi sekarang, bolehkah ayah berharap ada orang lain yang bisa mengalahkanmu?"

Hening. Kedua orang itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Boleh."

"Hn?"

"Ayah boleh berharap," senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Mamori, membuat lengkungan tipis dibibir lelaki paruh baya itu kembali tampak.

"Tapi jangan menyalahkanku jika harapan ayah tidak terkabul."

Suasana semakin menghangat, antara ayah-anak itu, keduanya saling menertawai satu sama lain, teringat tentang perjanjian konyol yang mereka buat dulu. Memang sangat berdampak pada siswa-siswa disana, buktinya, saat ujian, para siswa sudah tak terlihat terlalu santai lagi seperti dulu, bahkan ada yang masih membawa buku pelajaran kemana-mana, sudah dapat dipastikan akan ada peningkatan tahun ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran dua pria jenius, Yukimitsu dan Hiruma, membuat tidur Mamori menjadi tidak nyenyak semalaman.

Meski begitu, Mamori kini tahu, ada hubungan spesial antara ayahnya dan Hiruma, yang bisa membuat pria berwibawah seperti ayahnya berharap pada Hiruma, berharap bahwa Hiruma bisa mengalahkan Mamori, sesuatu yang membuat Mamori benar-benar iri pada Hiruma, pria itu benar-benar mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahnya, dan Mamori sadar akan semua itu.

"Astaga!" Mamori setengah berteriak, membuat ayahnya tertawa kecil memandang tingkah lucu putrinya tadi.

"Cepat sana, kau tidak mau membuatnya menunggu, bukan?"

"Hn, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa ayah~"

Mamori segera berlari kecil keluar, menuju lift dan segera melenggang pergi ke halaman belakang Demon, kembali berinteraksi dengan teman-teman yang selama tiga bulan ini selalu bersamanya.

"Kau kemana saja, huh? Latihan sore sudah selesai."

"Maaf Hiruma-kun, aku tadi ada urusan."

"Cepat pulang kerumah sialanmu," ucap Hiruma sambil melangkah pergi, setelah menutup pintu club itu dengan kuncinya.

"Tunggu, Hiruma-kun," Mamori berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hiruma, lalu ikut berjalan beriringan degannya menuju tempat parkir.

"A-ano, soal beso-"

"Kau takut aku mengalahkanmu? Kau sungguh tidak percaya diri, Manager sialan, kekeke~"

"Mou, siapa yang tidak percaya diri, aku sangat yakin bisa menang melawanmu!"

"Kita lihat saja besok, jangan terlalu percaya diri, Manager sialan."

Mamori terdiam, memang benar, dia sejak dulu selalu percaya diri pada kemampuannya, tapi, jika harus dihadapkan pada orang se-ambisius Hiruma, mungkin saja dia bisa kalah, Hiruma punya caranya sendiri untuk mewujudkan impiannya, dan itu cukup membuat Mamori khawatir atau mungkin, senang? Entahlah.

"Hiruma-kun."

"Hn?"

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan ayahku?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Eh?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Hei, tunggu, Hiruma-kun, kalau begitu apa password handphoneku? Kau berjanji memberitahu-"

"Cream puff otaku sialan,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori bingung, raut wajah Hiruma terlihat berbeda tadi, seperti hendak mengatakan hal yang penting.

"Tidak, kekeke~"

"Hei, Hiruma, ayo katakan ada apa?"

Sepanjang jalan menuju lapangan parkir, Mamori terus-terusan mendesak Hiruma, namun tentu saja, Hiruma tak mengatakan apapun padanya, sambil masih memasang senyum misterius andalannya. Senyum yang begitu sukses membuat Mamori penasaran.

* * *

**Huaaaaah~ gaje banget -_-" maafinya keburu mau dipublish soalnya, jadi endingnya gitu maaf *nunduk-nunduk***

**Maaf karna anggota DDB lainnya kurang saya ceritain, kebanyakannya cuma tentang HiruMamo, maaf, ceritanya memang merekalah pemeran utamanya, jadinya gitu, maafin yaa :')**

**Ohiya, kayaknya pendeskripsian saya kurang deh, jadi kalo ada yang nggak jelas, tolong ditanyain aja, nggak papa kok ^^**

**Tapi readers pasti sudah tahu doong, hiruma itu siapanya mamori? hahaha**

**Dan password handphone mamori apa? tau dong yaaa hahaha #plak**

**Oke, chapter 9 ending ^^**

**Dan buat chapter 8, akan jadi penentuan apakah mamori akan kalah dari hiruma atau sebaliknya, tau kan, kalo mamori kalah berarti hiruma akan jadi pacarnya, dan kalo hiruma kalah, pasti akan ada dampaknya juga buat mereka hahaha**

**saya sendiri bingung mau pilih mamo atau hiruma atau mungkin Yukimitsu? jadi readers, menurut kalian, siapa yang pantas mendapat peringkat pertama? utarakan pendapat kalian yaa ^^ nggak usah malu-malu, saya tungguyaaa :)**

**Semua keputusannya ada ditangan readers :)**

**Riview yaaaa~ ^^**

**Arigatou.**


End file.
